Bonded by Blood
by Icyclear
Summary: Everything seems to be falling over Kyle's life and does things he regrets but feels there's no other way out until Eric feels obligated to rescue him, which leads to safety and a life that Kyle never imagined for himself.
1. Desperation

**My first 'South Park' fic seemed a bit fluffy for my taste. This will be dark, violent, and I'm not holding my imagination back this time (or any other time after that one) although my chapter 1s always seem ehh. It is primarily future!Eric/Kyle. And ja, Kyle will always be a masochist or the submissive partner in my fics (just like Castiel in my 'Supernatural' fics). Priests can be Jewish right? That is an universal word for them?**

* * *

"Today, we lay Shelia Broflovski to rest. She was an irritating woman who loved her family. She is with the lord now. Let us bow our heads in respect." The priest spoke. The Broflovski relatives and friends lowered their heads - except Eric Cartman. He looked on as the grave was being lowered with the most inappropriate timed, big smile plastered on his face. Most of South Park went just to make sure she was actually dead, and Eric was one of them. Once everyone had left except Kyle, he put on a remorseful face as he walked up to him. He put his hand on his shoulder, "Sorry about your mom, Kyle."

"No you're not. But... thank you." Kyle responded.

Eric looked around, he didn't see Kenny or Stan, "Surprised I don't see Stan attached to you, ready to strike because I'm chatting you up?"

"He was here earlier." Kyle replied softly. He looked to the ground, Eric assumed it was because he was sad about his mom, who now rested beside Gerald's grave, "So little orphan Jew, what are you doing after this?" Kyle shrugged and Eric smiled, "How about we go to KFC?" Kyle looked dumbfounded, "You're willing to drive a half hour for KFC?" Eric laughed as he dangled Liane's keys, "More than willing. Come on, have lunch with me. My treeeeat!"

Kyle was skeptical, "So you would actually buy me food?"

"Geez Jew, if you're going to be that way, I can go without you." Eric daunted. Kyle bit on his lower lip, "Okay I'll go with you."

The ride up was silent. Kyle secretly eyed Eric as he drove. Eric wasn't fat, but he wasn't thin either, though by the way his arms looked through his red flannel coat - his muscle mass may just be upper body. Kyle couldn't tell how Eric kept his hair under his teal ski cap, just that his blue eyes looked brighter and more intense. Eric kept focus on the road but he could feel Kyle's hazel eyes study him. Eric gave him a quick look, "You can cry if you want." Kyle shook his head, "I've shed my tears."

They exit the car once Eric parks it and go into the restaurant. Eric ordered a 10 original piece bucket with a side of mashed potatoes, and a soda for each. He paid and carried the tray to where Kyle chose to sit. Kyle liked the time he was spending with Eric, he always did like hanging out with him when he wasn't ripping on him for being Jewish or a 'day walker'. After Kyle finished eating, he sipped on his drink, "Thanks Cartman." Eric smiled after swallowing some chicken, "Ah, don't worry about it. So what are you going to do?"

Kyle shrugged, "I don't know. I'm 17 and lost my whole family in a matter of weeks."

He went on to confide in Eric that his inheritance was barely enough to cover the funerals, hospital fees, and home bills. Eric was waiting for Kyle to admit defeat and ask him for help so he may exploit Kyle's weakness; except Kyle didn't ask for any sort help - he just thought he was friends with Eric long enough to confide in him sincerely since they were friends for 14 years and did have a close friendship that felt like a fight to achieve.

* * *

Weeks past and Kyle made sure to keep everyone in the dark about just how bad it truly was for him. Out of money, many of the utilities were turned off, he benefited from the kindness of friends who'd ask him over for dinner or parties. He used the showers at the school to bathe. One night, Kenny invited him to a party at one of Kenny's friend's house. Kyle agreed to go and Kenny gave him a ride over.

The house was packed by drunk teenagers and loud music. It was easy for Kyle to lose Kenny. He found himself in a group of teenagers who were smoking crack. One of the teens saw Kyle and waved to him to join her. He sat down and she looked at him. Her light brown hair was pulled back in a loose pony, "You're Kenny's childhood friend, right? I think we met once or twice." Kyle shrugged, "I suppose." She inhaled and released smoke out of her nose, "That's right, you don't remember me."

"Karen!?" It was Kenny.

Karen looked down, "It is what it is, Kenny. I'm sorry." She put down the pipe and walked off. Kenny sighed, "Didn't think I'd see her here." "Was that your sister?" Kyle asked. Kenny nodded and Kyle watched Karen grab a beer and chat with some other teens.

Kyle decided to let himself go and have fun. He had no idea how much he drank, just that he was drunk and he needed fresh air. He went out to the patio and sat down on a lawn chair. Some guy was out there and eyed Kyle down. Once Kyle met his gaze, the guy nodded at him and Kyle nodded back. He thought the guy was weird or possibly checking him out - one of the two. He comes closer to Kyle and sits down beside him.

"Hey."

"Hi..."

"I've been noticing you. You came with Kenny McCormick, right?"

"Yeah."

"Have a name?"

"It's Kyle."

"Kyle, uh? I'm Dennis. I think you have potential for something. You're cute, young, and appear desperate enough."

"Excuse me? Dude, I don't know what you're-"

"You're broke aren't you? I can tell. I may have a job for you. Pays great and you don't have to work that much."

"I dunno."

Dennis scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to Kyle, "It's my number. If you want to know more, give me a call." Dennis got up and walked off into the house. Kyle sat there with the paper in his hand. He looked at it for a little while and then shoved it in his pocket.

"Didn't expect to see you here, Jew."

Kyle saw Eric in the door way, "Fuck off, asshole."

Eric chuckled and said something that Kyle didn't understand. Eric sat down beside Kyle, "I haven't seen you seen you in a while." Kyle mumbled, "I don't know what you're talking about, we see each other every day at school." Eric threw his head back, "That's not what I meant and you know it. No one has been able to talk to you outside of school, what the hell?"

Kyle threw himself up and kept his back to Eric, "Don't worry about it. I've just been busy."

Without saying a word, he walked away, leaving Eric confused of what was going on. Kyle was more curious about what sort of job Dennis had for him. Dennis was right, he was desperate and any job was better than none. He went inside to look for Dennis and caught up with him as he was leaving the front door.

"Dennis, wait!" Kyle shouted above the music.

Dennis stopped and waited for Kyle to meet up to him, "Wanna talk?"

Kyle nodded and they left together in Dennis's car.

While driving, Dennis asked him, "Are you a virgin, Kyle?"

"Excuse me?" Kyle asked, surprised by the question. Dennis smirked, "Are you a virgin?" Kyle nodded his head. Dennis seemed amused by Kyle's answer, "Are you into boys or girls?" Kyle was confused by this conversation, "I don't really care either way." Kyle never admitted his bisexuality before and never thought it would be a stranger. Dennis looked at Kyle for a moment and went back to driving, "You are very attractive, Kyle, ever considered selling that aspect of yourself?"

Kyle was surprised by what he was asking, "You want me to be a prostitute?"

Dennis laughed a bit, "To be technical, yes. You keep 40% of what you make a night; all my bisexual workers get to keep a bit more due to that fact. That should help you get out of what trouble you have. I'll rid you of that virginity issue you have."


	2. Virgin

Once inside Dennis's flat, Kyle found himself making out with Dennis. He wasn't sure what exactly lead up to it, but Dennis was very clear that it's what he wanted to do with him and Kyle wasn't really one to argue attention - even if every nerve in his body was telling him that being there and with Dennis was a bad idea. His heart raced heavily and he found himself highly attracted to Dennis. He was around 21, taller, around 6'3", lean body with some muscle that sorta reminded Kyle of Stan, spiky, short, bleached blond hair with green tips, and dark green eyes; Kyle thought he was quite sexy.

Kyle's mind was screaming at him once the action was taken to Dennis's bed room. Both were naked under the dark sheets, Dennis took his time pleasuring Kyle. Kyle was to remember all that Dennis was doing in case he has male clients, and when Dennis was finished, Kyle was to perform on him and he'd get rewarded if done to his standards. When it came to his turn, Kyle told himself that everything will be okay and this was better than sitting in a dark house and rotting away. When it came time to performing oral sex, Kyle was hesitant. He remembered everything quite well but it did scared him because it was his first time. He took a deep breath and went down on him. After a couple of seconds, it became somewhat natural to him.

"Good, good. You look so beautiful doing that. Now go as far as you can go." Dennis instructed. Kyle nodded slowly, he slid his mouth down Dennis's shaft as much as he could, not really far, barely past the jaw. Dennis slapped Kyle's face, which stung him, "Go further!" Kyle was stunned and took Dennis's cock out of his mouth, "I can't! I've never done this before and I'm scared I'll vomit." "Just do it anyway." Dennis replied. Kyle was afraid that if he didn't, Dennis would hit him again, he tried going down as far as he can go, about an inch more, which seemed to satisfy Dennis enough to unexpectedly release himself down Kyle's throat and Kyle couldn't do anything but swallow.

Dennis got up and crawled back in bed with a tube of some sort of lotion. Kyle watched him as he opened the top and squeeze some gel into his hands. He rubbed his fingers with it, "Turn your back to me." Kyle did what he was told, afraid of what he thought would be coming next. Again, without warning, Dennis slid his finger inside Kyle. Kyle bit on his lip and whimpered softly. A few minutes later he put it another finger and then another finger a few minutes after that. Kyle was sorta dizzy from the new pain. He would calm himself down but at the time, it felt too much. Then Dennis pulled out. Kyle hoped that meant that Dennis was done, Dennis had an awkward smile that Kyle would be glad not to see "Alright, now to take that virginity."

Kyle gulped. Dennis slowly put his cock into Kyle and thrust slowly at first. Once he felt that Kyle relaxed, he'd go faster and faster until he was going as fast and hard as he wanted. Kyle fought back the tears and whimpered after each thrust. He accidentally let out a screech when Dennis went too far in him. Dennis roughly put his hand over Kyle's mouth, slapping it as he lowered his hand, "Shut up and get used to this. Being with a woman is mostly no different to what I'm doing to you as you'll know soon enough."

As much as it hurt him, Kyle did like getting fucked. All those times Eric teased him about being a chance of being gay, which pissed him off, was proven to be true in those moments. He had to remind himself that he wasn't gay, as he was still attracted to girls - or at least he believed he did.

Eventually, Dennis finished, Kyle had passed out from the pain to notice. When he awoke the next morning, he found a note beside his hat from Dennis. It said that he left $200 to be used to make himself look good for tonight's job. The cash was under the hat, which Kyle put away quickly. He used the shower, dressed, and left.

* * *

Kyle lost track of how long time had passed since starting his 'job'. He slept with mainly male customers, which upped his popularity among Dennis's whores and he got practice on enjoying being the receiver. He hated the morality of what he was doing, only to numb himself with receiving his cut and some drug use. With his money, he bought better styled clothes, though kept his signature green ushanka, a new cell phone, a small and reliable car, and could afford the 'real' food that was offered. Stan, Kenny, and Eric could tell something wasn't right.

"Where do you think he's getting all that money?" Stan asked.

"Beats me, though Karen has said she's been seeing him around North Park a lot lately." Kenny reported.

Eric didn't say anything. He eyed Kyle hard, hoping that he could figure out Kyle's secret without Kyle having to udder a word. Kyle was happy as he walked to them and sat down next to Kenny, "Hey guys."

"Hey." The three mumbled.

Kyle looked at his three oldest friends, his smile faded, and noticed something was on their minds, "Why is everyone quiet?"

"We're worried about Mr. Garrison's test next period." Kenny lied. Eric sighed, "We're in 12th grade and we still have Mr. Garrison as a teacher - how fucking weird is that?" Stan and Kyle laughed and Stan replied, "As if we're part of 'Boy Meets World', huh?"

Then silence again.

"Hey guys, I was thinking. We haven't had a sleep over in a really long time. How about we stay at my place tomorrow night, my mom can get us beers and KFC?" Eric suggested, while he looked at his three friends, his focus was on Kyle and awaited his response. Stan and Kenny for all for it, Kyle seemed unsure, "Sounds great, Cartman, but I think I'm busy. I'll see if I can get out of it."

"Busy doing what, Kyle?" Stan asked.

"Just stuff, okay, guys?" Kyle responded.

Eric wasn't buying it. Even while they laughed and joked around, Eric studied Kyle's expressions and something just seemed off about him and he couldn't put his finger on it. Kyle could feel Eric's gaze on him and it made him uncomfortable.

After school, Kyle was no where to be found. Eric, Kenny, and Stan met up where they always did.

"I don't know what's going on with Kyle and I won't rest until I find out!" Eric declared.

"Well that's great, Cartman, but why do you care?" Stan rightfully asked, considering Eric's history of being a douche bag to Kyle on many occasions.

Eric crossed his arms, "I don't, Stan, but I'm just curious."

Kenny laughed a bit, he could see under Eric's dickish behavior was genuine concern over Kyle. He could almost see love in Eric's eyes every time Kyle's name is mentioned, though he wouldn't swear on it.


	3. High

Kyle drove to Dennis's house directly after school. Once inside, he lowered his head to Dennis, whom was sitting behind a desk, in up most respect, "I was invited to spend time with friends tomorrow night, would it be okay if I miss one night of work?"

Dennis sighed, "You are my most requested whore, Kyle. I would hate to lose out on 20 grand because you want to spend time with friends for free." Kyle sighed, he put his head up enough to look into Dennis's eyes, "Please Sir, I haven't hung out with my friends in a really long time."

Kyle waited as Dennis appeared to consider his plea, "Alright, Kyle, but only under the condition that you earn around four to five thousand. I'm sure someone of your talents can make that quickly. Before I forget, I'm lowering your cut, consider 20% as an insurance policy."

"Yes... thank you." Kyle looked down.

* * *

Kyle was in his room, sitting against the wall with his head leaned back. He had a long night of horny men and two women using his body for their sick desires and made enough to make Dennis happy. He just wanted to relax with heroin so he could numb his memories. Kyle hated what he was doing but he made great money. No one suspected anything, that he was aware of, and because stayed in Dennis's good graces, he was never hurt by him; not counting that one time. He knew that he was Dennis's cash cow, being as attractive and young as he is, he's able to double or triple his prices.

Kyle figured, while high as fuck, that the best way to go around getting the money by faster means was to have a threesome since he charged $3,000 a session. If anything, maybe he could talk them into giving him the money he needs and he wouldn't refuse an request of any kind. He looked forward to having fun for once in a really long time.

A tapping on his window broke his concentration. He got up and looked out the window, it was Eric.

"What do you want at 4 am, Fatass?!"

"I'm not fat, Jew rat, I just wanna talk."

"At 4 am?!" Kyle shouted down.

Eric gave him the look like he should know better than to question his judgement and Kyle sighed, "Fine, come on up." He quickly hid the heroin, needled syringe, and the rubber band that was tied to his arm. Eric barged into Kyle's room, as he had done many times - usually unannounced. Kyle sat back where he was, "So what do you want?"

Eric looked at Kyle, as if to be studying him, "Something's been off about you lately. I don't want to do this in front of the guys because I don't want your bitch to come to your defense when he is just as suspicious as I am."

"Dude, don't call Stan a bitch." Kyle sighed, "And I'm fine."

"Really, so why are your eyes glassy?"

"It is after 4 am, I'm just tired, man." Kyle lied flatly.

Eric didn't buy it, Kyle was a terrible liar, but he knew prying would only make things negative between them and Kyle could easily change his mind about coming over that night.

"When did life become so hard?" Kyle asked, sorta out of his mind.

Eric sighed, "When we stopped being children."

* * *

"Damn, did you see that exchange student?" Kenny laughed, "I wouldn't mind hitting that."

"You mean Sabine? Damn, she's hot. I would tap that in a heart beat." Stan commented.

Eric playfully slapped Stan, "Dude, as if Wendy would allow that."

Kyle laughed while his friends were eating pizza, drinking Mike's Hard and talking about girls. He didn't really have much to say, as he didn't really find many girls attractive and the last date with a girl was with Nichole in 4th grade.

Stan wore his varsity coat over a black shirt and basic, blue jeans. Kenny had a orange wind breaker over a blue shirt and acid washed jeans, and his hair was sorta long, about the same length as Stan, who wore his hair sorta long because apparently chicks like that - despite he's practically married to Wendy. Eric wore a tan sweater with black jeans. Kyle thought Eric's brown hair was cute nicely that made him look a lot less like a douche bag that he really was.

Kyle looked at his watch, "Hey guys, I gotta do something for three hours. I couldn't get out of most what I had to do. I'll be back."

Eric and Stan eyed him and then at each other. "Sure Kyle, just don't take long, okay?"

* * *

It didn't take long for Kyle to get clients. It was a Friday night and plenty of lurkers were out and about, looking for anyone to satisfy them. At 2 1/2 hours into the time he'd say he'd be gone, Kyle was taken into a motel room. One of the boys happened to be in the area when he thought he saw Kyle go into a room with someone. He quietly followed them and peeked into the window. His eyes widened as he watched Kyle was on his knees, sucking off the guy, and had no idea that he was busted. A little while later, his jaw had dropped, watching Kyle get banged by his client.

When his three hours were up, Kyle came out from the motel, counting the money that he was paid. He put it with the rest of the money he made in that time.

"Kyle? What the fuck were you doing in there?"

Kyle nearly dropped the money, "Oh my gawd, what are you doing here?! How the fuck did you find me?!"

* * *

** I'm debating on who found him, either Stan or Eric... to sorta make the story description make sense to the story, it should be Eric. I'm not into drugs so I'm not sure if it's heroin or morphine that is injected... I thought both could... hell would I know? I'm also a girl and all my stories are two dudes doing it - again, out of my expertise except when it comes to the depravity - that I love.**


	4. Truth

"Answer me first! What the fuck were you doing in there?"

Kyle looked at Eric, "Just get the jokes out of the way now. Call me a faggot. Laugh at me. I don't care any more."

Eric blinked, Kyle's tone was void of anger or expressive what so ever, "I could do that, but why would I when you don't seem to care what you're saying. I get nothing out of it."

Kyle counted the money, he was short a thousand dollars. He could very easily ditch Eric and go make it, but that would be enough to push Eric to squeal on him to the others and he didn't need that either. He kept silent about being short and sighed, "Let's just go back and have fun, okay?"

* * *

The ride back was quiet. Eric was in the passenger seat beside him and he stared off into space. It was somewhat a short drive from the motel to Eric's house, long enough for the tension between them to make Kyle uncomfortable. Eric didn't say a word or make any noise at all, it was as if he truly wasn't there. Kyle pulled into Eric's drive way. As Kyle was about to get out of the car, Eric took Kyle's right wrist, "I won't tell them about what I know about you, Kyle. I can't believe you're doing this instead of asking for help."

"Help from who? You? As fucking if! I know you, Cartman, and you are the last person I'd ever want help with. I rather do this than to trust you!" Kyle exploded, his face flushed, "I didn't mean that."

"Yes you did." Eric said, he let go of Kyle's wrist and got out of the car. Stan and Kenny were back at the house. Kyle lied to them about where he was and that he bumped into Eric, who was looking for him. After that, they ate more pizza, drank more beers, and talked about what ever they wanted to. The air between Eric and Kyle was awkwardly and bitterly different.

"Who's up for truth or dare?" Kenny asked as the four of them sat down on the floor in a square.

"Sure." The three others said at the same time, flatly.

Kenny looked at them, "Okay, Kyle, truth or dare?"

"Dare and nothing perverted alright?" Kyle answered.

Kenny smirked, "You know that doesn't stop me. I want you to kiss Stan... on the lips. Tongue's optional"

Kyle shrugged out of reflex, "Oh fine, no tongue."

Stan didn't seem to be too bothered by it either as they turned their heads to each other and kissed for a couple of seconds. Eric bit on his lip to hold in the jealousy.

"Uh... Stan, truth or dare?" Kyle asked.

"Truth."

"You're stuck on a island forever, who would you have with you?"

"You, Kyle, because you're my best friend and I love you."

"Fag." Eric insulted, "If you're stuck on an island forever, you bring a chick so you can populate the island; not your best friend unless you're gay and you want to fuck him."

Stan was pissed. It was surprisingly easy for Eric to piss him off, even if he had a good point - which is why Kyle and Kenny didn't argue with him. Stan sighed, bottling up his anger to expel without assaulting Eric in anyway, and looked at Eric, "So Cartman, truth or dare?"

"Uh... truth."

"Okay Fatass, what do you really think of Kyle?"

Kyle looked right into Eric's eyes, Eric gave a subtle nod towards Kyle, "I think he's smarter than he gives himself credit for, can figure things out and get around things, even when he makes mistakes that could ruin his life; if it hasn't already."

Kyle blushed lightly, Stan looked at Kyle, "Dude? You okay?" Kyle nodded and kept his gaze at Eric. That had to be the sweetest thing Eric had ever said about him in their spoken language. At the same time, he knew it was a subtle hint that his decision to whore for someone was a huge mistake and he already had hit rock bottom with his drug habit; which he was craving for at that moment.

"Hey guys, I'll be right back. Just to the bathroom." Kyle said as he left the room.

He went into Eric's bathroom, locked the door, pulled out heroin and a needle, got prepared, and injected. When the milky white substance entered his arm, he became calm and had a warm feeling inside himself.

* * *

"What do you think he's doing in there?" Stan asked.

Kenny laughed, "Probably jacking off to Cartman's mother."

"Shut up, Asshole!" Eric shouted.

Kenny kept laughing, "I'm kidding! I'm kidding!"

Eric shook his head, "I don't know. Better not be for much longer!"

"Guys, has anyone noticed how Kyle's been quieter lately?" Kenny asked, "Wonder if it's because he lost his parents and his brother was sent back to Canada?"

Eric knew and keeping it a secret was actually hard for him; despite being used as leverage over Kyle's head. Kyle finally came back to join them. As he sat down in his spot, Eric could tell Kyle's eyes were slightly glassy again. Kenny noticed that too and was about to say something when Eric looked at him, "Hey Ken, help me with something."

They got up and went to the kitchen.

"Is Kyle on drugs?" Kenny burst

Eric peeked over and saw that Kyle and Stan were talking among themselves. He went back to Kenny, "You saw it too, uh?"

Kenny sighed as he nodded, "I grew up with it, it's second nature to me to notice that shit right away."

Eric took in a deep breath and exhaled quickly through his nose, "You can't say anything about it to Kyle or Stan. I don't know what he's doing, just that he's doing it and confronting him will just put Stan into bitch mode and I'm not feeling up to kicking his ass."

* * *

The next day, when everyone was leaving, Kyle drove to Dennis's place. He handed him the money. Dennis counted the money and noticed it was a bit short, "Where's the grand, Kyle?"

"I d-don't have it." Kyle answered.

"What did you do with it!?" Dennis demanded as he put the money away, "Uh Bitch? Where's the money?!"

"I-I didn't make it all." Kyle responded, Dennis shoved Kyle hard on his chest, which caused Kyle to fall down.

He kicked at Kyle's ribs and stomach over and over until Kyle was coughing up blood. Dennis, then, straddled over Kyle and punched his head and arms. Once he felt it was enough, Kyle lied there on the floor. He felt broken and a bit aroused; which he knew was totally inappropriate timing. Dennis got to his feet and looked down at him, "Make double by the end of the night or what I did to you will seem like hand holding."

Kyle stumbled onto his feet and got into his car. He didn't want to be alone and the only person who knew what he was doing was Eric. He shouldn't be driving, not with his impaired vision, so he drove slow to Eric's house. He dragged his way to the door and rang the door bell. Eric answered the door and his face didn't hide how stunned he looked at the bloody sight before him, "What the fuck happened to you!?"

* * *

Kyle sat on Eric's bed topless and ushanka-less as Eric carefully cleaned him up. His face and torso were badly bruised. By Kyle's cries, Eric determined that couple ribs were broken as well as Kyle's left cheek and nose.

As Eric finished bandaging him up, he looked at Kyle with all seriousness, "So are you going to tell me what happened to you or are you going to priss around it again?"

"Don't get involved, Cartman. It doesn't concern you."

"It doesn't concern me? Right? Tell me the fucking truth or I will tell Stan and Kenny your dark little secrets - the fact you're a prostitute and from what I can tell by your arms there, a drug addict."

Kyle shed some tears, "You win, Cartman. It was my... oh gawd, I can't believe I'm saying this, it was my... pimp. I was short a thousand dollars and he beat me. He said I have to make double tonight or it'll be worse."

All the ammo he could use against him to humiliate him and he had to grow a heart and not use it.

"Worst thing about it is, I got pleasure from his blows." Kyle sighed

Eric started laughing, "Okay, finally, wow! I knew you were a little bitch, Kyle, but a masochist?!"

"Fuck off." Kyle mumbled.

Eric wrapped Kyle in a blanket and took a look at his clothes. His coat had to be open during the attack since his shirt had blood on it also, "I was joking, Jew. I'll try to get the blood stains out the best I can'. Just lie down and rest for a while. You must be exhausted from the beating."

"You're being so nice to me, Cartman, why?" Kyle asked as he lied down. Eric was right, he was tired. His head didn't hurt, just his face, so he figured it was safe to sleep. As he drifted off, he heard Eric say, "Because rather we like it or not, we're friends."

* * *

**I think I wrote this chapter three times. Even though Stan drinks in the cannon, I do see Kyle getting involved in drugs as a way to escape, though I doubt that would be put into the show, though you never know. I cried a little as poor Kyle was getting hurt, but it fits with the story. **


	5. Salvation

The pressure had gone down from the bridge of Kyle's nose, thankfully it was just really sore and not broken as Eric originally thought. Eric kept an eye on Kyle from time to time, in between washing Kyle's clothes, cooking, running errands, etc. Kyle awoke around five pm to an empty house. Eric's bed was really comfortable and he slept really well on it. He limped his way to the bathroom and took a couple Tylenol tablets. He made his way back to Eric's bed, he was in no condition to sell himself or even just to stand out there. How did Dennis expect him to make double of his usual amount when his face was many shades of flesh to black?

He lied on his back, the day light subtly came through the curtains. Kyle heard the front door open and foot steps up the stairs and down the hall. Eric came in with a plastic bag, Kyle couldn't help but look, Eric took off his coat, his forest green plaid button down complimented him well with his messy dark hair. Kyle's eyes drifted down to Eric's dark blue jeans that hung nicely on his waist.

"Eyes are up here." Eric pointed out in a joking way. A faint blush appeared on Kyle's cheeks. Eric reached into the bag and handed Kyle a burger, "Don't want you dying for being so damn thin." Kyle took it, unwrapped it, and ate. It did hurt to chew but it was better than nothing.

"I'm scared."

"You're not seriously going out there are ya?" Eric asked.

Kyle looked up at Eric, his eyes were wet with budding tears. Eric crossed his arms, "Don't give me that, Jew. You're not going out there and if you decide to go out there anyway, don't come back here, ever! Understand me, you stupid Jew whore?!"

"Cartman, I-"

"I mean it! You come here bleeding and broken, slept on my bed, got my sympathy, and you want to go out there to make that asshole money so he might do that again?! Fuck that!" Eric swore as he put on his jacket. Kyle wrapped the blanket around his arms, "Where are you going?" Eric turned to look at him, "To get your clothes. You're going to take me to him!"

Kyle blushed deeply, "Cartman, wait..."

Out of gratitude, Kyle went up to Eric and kissed him. Eric was surprised, he lifted Kyle up a bit and held him against the wall. They breathed hard, Kyle bit on his lip a bit and Eric kissed him back, harder. Kyle slid his tongue past Eric's lips and Eric did the same. It was Eric who pulled away a few seconds later and put Kyle down. Both were red faced and turned on by each other.

"I can't believe I did that." Eric breathed.

Kyle sighed, "I liked it too. So what does this mean?"

"I don't know." Eric answered as Kyle sat back on the bed, "I just know thing were a lot easier when I hated you and wanted to kill you. That being said, I can't trust you, sneaky Jews like to disappear and get into trouble. What if you don't earn the money? Uhm? That fucking bastard could beat you to death and then what? You'd be fucking dead! Is that what you want? I can easily kill you where you sit if that's what you want, Kyle. Just to make sure you don't go vanishing when my back is turned, you're going to be at my side at all times."

Kyle narrowed his eyes, "Even if you hated me, you would have said and purposed the same thing to a T. Which really questioned if you ever hated me when we were kids." Eric shrugged at Kyle's statement, "Love, hate, who cares. If anyone has the right to beat you - it'll be me!"

"Love? You? What? No." Kyle's eyes bugged and tried to form sentences, "Who said anything about love?! And who gave you the right to be the only one who would do that to me?" Eric licked his lips and stroked Kyle's cheek in a creepy way, "Oh my dearest Kyle, I declare it myself that you are mine as I've done for many years and that I rule your fate; no matter what."

It was how Eric said it that basically put Kyle into his hands. He looked at Eric, leaned up, and kissed him softly on his lips, "Then I promise I won't leave."

"Good, because I'm holding you to your word."

* * *

Eric made sure to keep Kyle in sight at all times. There was no way he would be able to leave. Kyle had to be beside him while he cooked, went to the bathroom - which was not pleasant for either or but Kyle couldn't be trusted; basically where ever Eric was, Kyle had to be right there with him. Eric enjoyed the little bout of power he had over him and wanted more. time drew near. When Eric decided it was time for bed, he hand cuffed Kyle to him and put the key in a pouch, which was then put down his pants.

Kyle held onto Eric while they slept. Eric would wake up from time to time to see his precious Jew sleeping and clenched to him. He could have let him go out after he tended his wounds, but there was no way he would have made the money looking the way he does and he thinks that Dennis knew that; all the more reason to beat him more severely or worse. Eric couldn't really sleep, how he wished Kyle would be in his bed, sleeping beside him like a ginger Jewish angel, and his wish came true and he had to see it as much as possible to burn it into his memory. Eventually, he also drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

"I think I can trust you now." Eric said as he uncuffed the handcuffs that had them together. Kyle rubbed on his wrist and nodded, "I promised didn't I? If you really must go to Dennis, we'll go this afternoon." His body began to have chills, and he seemed sweaty; symptoms of withdrawal. Eric must have noticed at some point because Kyle's drugs weren't where he had them. Eric waved a brown paper bag over Kyle's head, "I have a feeling what you're looking for is inside this bag."

"Give it!" Kyle gasped as he tried to take the bag away. Eric was faster and always kept it away, "I'll give you the portion so you can quit safely and you will inject it in front of me."

Kyle's lips parted as if to protest but didn't say a word. He watched as Eric lowered the bag down and filled the syringe with some heroin, a lot less than he was used to but he knew it was either that or nothing. Kyle was handed the needle. He tied the rubber band to his arm and found a spot to inject. Kyle saw pain in Eric's eyes the moment the needle pierced his skin, as well as resistance and anger. When it was over, Eric put everything back into the bag and put it up high where Kyle couldn't reach it.

"How do you feel?"

"Fine I guess..."

"Good. Put on your clothes. I have a bone to break with a certain someone and you have to tell me where he is."

* * *

**This isn't really dark is it? Uh well... I'm holding off on sex until... next chapter I think. I figure I'd damage him up first and give Eric the ability to feel empathy; or what seems like empathy as he can be sympathetic and feel emotion when it comes to Kyle. Is Eric a sadist? Of course, and I'll be having fun with that shortly. **


	6. Sweet Revenge

"You're actually going?" Kyle questioned, his face went white.

Eric decided to mess with Kyle's head for the obviously dumb question, "If he thinks you skipped out, he'll come after you. So... either way you're fucked, Dude. It was nice knowing you."

Kyle blinked, "But uh, what? I thought you were coming with me?"

"So you do want me to come with you? I thought you were brave enough to go alone?"

"Dammit Cartman!" Kyle said as he face palmed, realizing he walked into Eric's weak mind game. Eric laughed and tossed Kyle's ushanka at him, "You're too easy. Put on your hat and let's go." Kyle exhaled and put on his hat. Eric stepped out of the way to let Kyle lead to his car. Eric opened the passenger side door, "You're not really in any shape to drive yet."

* * *

With Kyle's instructions, Eric was able to make it there quickly. He stops in front of Dennis's place and grabbed Kyle's wrist, "Okay, listen carefully. I'll be behind you the whole time. Be calm, don't imply that I'm there if he doesn't notice me, and don't say anything once I start talking to him. From this moment on, your life is going to change forever."

"What are you-" Kyle didn't finish as Eric let him go and got out of the car. Kyle got out of the car too and went to the door. He opened it slowly and kept forward. Eric stayed behind him. Dennis saw Kyle but not Eric, "You have the money, Kyle?" Kyle went slightly closer to face Dennis, "No Sir, I don't have the money." Dennis smacked Kyle across the face, "Damn right you don't have the money?! Where the fuck were you last night?! I'm getting calls, "Dennis, where's Kyle?", "Kyle's not out here", etc." Kyle whimpered and didn't respond. Dennis smacked him again, "I told you what would happen if you don't bring me the money."

"Please don't." Kyle plead softly.

Eric looked on as Dennis punched Kyle's stomach and knocked him to the floor, "That's enough, Dennis. Leave my Jew alone and mess with someone your own size."

Dennis turned to see Eric, "Who the fuck are you?" Eric smirked, he went over and helped Kyle up, "I have an offer you can't refuse." Kyle narrowed his eyes, "What are you, the god father?"

"What kind of offer?" Dennis asked. Eric pulled out a bag from his pocket, "I'm buying your whore from you."

"You think you have enough for him? Do you know how valuable willing bisexual whores are?" Dennis questioned, "He brings in thousands a night."

"You're not diseased are you?" Eric mumbled to Kyle

Kyle groaned, "No, I practice safe sex and get screened regularly."

"Well that's good to know." Eric sighed and then he took out a paper bag, "I'm offering $100,000 for your whore. I have a feeling he'll be of great use to me."

"Cartman?" Kyle whispered.

Eric shot him a look to keep silent. He handed the bag to Dennis, "Count it right here if you don't believe me."

Dennis took out the money from the bag. Kyle had never seen so much at one time and both watched as Dennis counted the money, "I dunno..."

Eric was getting pissed, it was obvious that Dennis had no interest in selling Kyle for that amount so he got creative thoughts, "Alright, how about this. Accept the money for my human purchase or you'll learn the real meaning of pain, you fucking pussy." He grit his teeth and reached into his coat for his switch blade, "Wanna try me, Asshole?"

Dennis put the money back in the bag and handed it back to Eric, "He's not for sale at that price. Don't think I can't kick your ass, mother fucker, I'll knock you out before you strike me."

Eric smirked, Kyle shivered, Eric's smirk wasn't like what he's seen before, "Try me, Bitch."

Dennis swung at Eric, Eric caught it and punched him on the side of the head, which knocked him out. Dennis fell into Eric's arms and Eric looked back at Kyle, "Get the stuff from your trunk."

"My trunk?" Kyle asked, "What's in my trunk?"

"Dammit Jew, stop asking questions and do what I say!" Eric demanded.

Kyle came back in with boxes. He watched as Eric assembled metal poles and other things Kyle never saw before. When he was finished, Eric put Dennis against a cushioned board and chained him to the poles. He slapped Dennis to wake up, "I didn't hit you that hard, Dumb ass, get up." Dennis struggled but get get undone, Eric was proud of his handy work, "Didn't I tell you that you'd know what real pain was if you didn't honor my offer? This is going to be fun. Jew, open his shirt for me." Kyle obeyed and Eric reached at the table he had beside him. He picked out a flogger, "For a little foreplay."

He lashed the flogger on Dennis four times, each scream made Eric smile with excitement. He put down the flogger and reached for the metal flogger. As he hit Dennis with it, his smile grew to laughing - he was truly enjoying hurting him. Kyle was frightened and turned on. Eric could see it on Kyle's face each time he looked over at him and sighed, "Geez Jew, if you like it so much, go jack off in the corner over there."

Dennis was bleeding and crying from the whipping he endured. Eric knew he wasn't done yet, there was more he could do to torture Dennis for what he did that pissed Eric off most; hurting his beloved Kyle. Eric put down the metal flogger and pulled Dennis's head back and looked into his eyes, "Don't cry, Faggot. You admit defeat?"

"Yes..." Dennis whimpered.

"Too bad I don't believe you." Eric replied.

He punched Dennis a couple of times in the face and torso, almost mirroring where he had hit Kyle. Kyle realized that Eric made mental notes when he was taking care of him so he could get revenge for him. He went back to the table and picked up a rod. He held it to Dennis's face, "You're lucky this contraption doesn't allow me to shove this so far up your ass, you'd be shitting blood for a week. I'm done here." He punched Dennis upside the head again to knock him out. He helped him down and took the metal thing down and back into the boxes. Kyle got up and took the boxes to his car. Eric threw the money on Dennis and walked out.

Kyle saw Eric walk out of the door, "What the hell is all this? What did you do!?"

Eric got into the car, "Shut up, Jew, and stop asking questions. You'll get your answers soon enough."

* * *

**Ahhh, the fun of sadomasochism, how I love it so... which is a running trend in my stories. How grand to have Eric show Kyle what's in store for him but using it to torture his now ex pimp. Ja, ja, I know, I may have gone a bit overboard (or not enough?) but Dennis had it coming. **


	7. Arrangement

**I've been waiting 6 chapters for this... and I may be waiting one more - what? I didn't want to rush into sadomasochism or sex between Kyle and Eric so quickly; though after doing some reading, it does appear that Eric and Kyle do have a cannon sadomasochistic friendship already; by how Eric abuses Kyle in front of others and how Kyle takes it.**

* * *

"What did you do to him?" Kyle asked as he drove.

"Don't you ever stop ask questions when someone tells you to shut up?" Eric asked coldly, avoiding Kyle's question. He said that he'd find out soon enough, and boy, he couldn't wait. The radio was off and the silence was nerve wrecking for him; still he kept quiet. Eric was also silent. His frosty eyes kept on Kyle, "Sell the house since you can't afford to keep it up now and move into my place. My mom's barely home and doesn't care. Now let's get your stuff."

"I don't want to move in." Kyle responded

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought I heard you talk back. Do what I say, Kyle, and things will be fine."

Kyle exhaled, "What ever you say." He didn't want to argue with Eric, not after what he saw him do to Dennis and the pleasure that was plastered on Eric's face. Eric kept his icy eyes on him while he drove. He got into his driveway. Eric escorted Kyle up to his room and let him pack up what he wanted and escorted him out. Once in the car, Eric turned to face Kyle's side. he stroked Kyle's left cheek softly with his right hand, "You'll be okay, I promise." They kissed softly. Eric was careful since Kyle's jaw was sore from his beating the night before.

* * *

Once they were in Eric's bedroom. Kyle took off his coat and ushanka to free his really short and still curly auburn hair. He saw blood on Eric's coat, which Eric took off and tossed off to the side as well as his aqua hat. He leaned against his closed door and looked at Kyle in a way that aroused and startled Kyle, "I own you now, Jew whore. You are to obey me on what ever I ask from chores to sexual gratification, which shouldn't be a problem for you, uh kike?"

That word again. Eric knew how much that bothered Kyle when he said it, which was the idea Eric was going for. Kyle pretended not to be offended by the word and didn't fully grasp the situation he had gotten into, "You are my master?! You can't own people, Cartman! It's illegal!" Kyle's eye were light up with fear as soon as he stopped reacting, he had talked back and he knew what could happen if you talk back to a sadist from years of experience. Eric was surprisingly level headed, "Oh Kyle, how much you don't know. Slavery is becoming common again and you don't have proof to confirm that I own you rather than telling the world you are my kinky lover instead."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kyle asked.

Eric dodged his question, "So accept me as your master, Kyle, and I'll go further about our arrangement."

Kyle was angry only to remember that Eric has plenty over his head, how Stan would abandon him for what he had done, how others would shun him if they knew and he'd end up with Eric anyway; as if destiny, gosh how he hated black mail. Eric wondered what he was thinking for him to take so long to answer, he exhaled and admitted defeat, "You are my master. I belong to you."

That was music to Eric's ears, how long he had waited for Kyle to say those words. He smiled with triumph, "Was that so hard? Uh kinky Jew?" Kyle narrowed his eyes in annoyance, "Get on with it, Cartman." Eric went over and palmed Kyle's face, "I've waited forever for you to say those beautiful words. Even if you do talk up to me, I can forgive that, because I know of beautiful ways to punishing you."

"W-w-what?" Kyle shuddered.

Eric moved away again, "Back to the arrangement, yes, you have free range to come and go as you please. Your cell phone must be on at all times and you must answer it every time I call. You will wear what I tell you to wear. As for your little habit, I will get you clean. You will call me 'Eric' in public and 'Master' at home. You will respond with "Yes Master", "No Master", understand me?"

Kyle nodded, "Yes Master."

"Good. You are indebted to me, Kyle, and I will take full advantage of you. I look forward to playing with you. Today's Sunday, I suppose we have time to 'play' before we have to get prepared for school tomorrow. Come now, Kyle, follow me." Eric instructed. Kyle obeyed and followed Eric down to his basement. It had been a long time since he was down there and it was much different. Various sadomasochism sex equipment, some of which Kyle never saw before. Sex toys on the shelves, whips on hooks on the wall, shackles, and other things all around. Eric stopped Kyle, "Kneel down now." Kyle obeyed as Eric went to a drawer in one of the shelves, took out a burnt orange dog collar with spike embellishment.

"I picked this one just for you. To match the coat I saw you wore for most of our childhood." Eric smiled as he strapped it around Kyle's neck, "It fits perfectly."

"Thank you, Master. What is this place?" Kyle asked.

Eric looked around fondly, "Do you like it, Kyle? I couldn't wait to get you down here and how perfect it was that I had to dig you out of your own problems just so I can finally get you here."

Kyle noticed how Eric wasn't exactly answering his questions, as if acknowledging them and dodging them at the same time, "Are you going to do to me what you did to Dennis?"

"No. Not unless you want me to. I don't think you understand the situation the way you think you do. I know your a smart boy and can figure out all this without me saying a word." Eric finally directly answered a question. Kyle thought it wouldn't happen. He skimmed the room more and then looked at Eric, "This is a sex dungeon and I'm your... you're my-"

"Say it." Eric pushed, "You said it before, Kyle. I'm your master, your owner, the one who is responsible for you, and will take care of you. You're my slave, but I rather call you my pet instead; sounds less insulting or whatever. So say it out loud, declare it. You are my what, Kyle?"

"I'm your pet." Kyle sighed, he had lost what dignity he had as a free person since the moment he let Dennis have sex with him and sell him for money for as long as he had. Being Eric's slave seemed sorta natural or right.

Eric combed his fingers though Kyle's hair, "That's right, Kyle. In this room, as well as my own, I'm going to push you to your limits and I'm going to enjoy every moment of it. If you can't handle it, the safe word is eco system, I hate that word. But if you can't say it, 'hippie' works too."


	8. His Beginning

**Okay, I think I held off now. If I get a legit review that says around the lines, "You rushed into sex", I'd face palm, shake my head, and say to my laptop as I can't actually say it in person, "There's no real sex (ie. between Kyle and Eric) until chapter 8!" Don't argue with me *invokes Icy-chan rage*. **

* * *

"I'm going to start off slowly for you since you have no fucking clue what you're in store for. First off, take off your clothes. You can be clothed in the rest of the house, but not down here, not unless I request it." Eric instructed.

Kyle obeyed. He took off his clothes and neatly folded them. Eric took the clothes and sat them down on a chair. What should be humiliating for him, felt no difference to Kyle to be naked in front of Eric or really anyone. He knelt down where he sat previously and waited for further instruction. Eric unbuttoned his pants and unzipped the fly, "You should have no trouble doing this one, as you seem to have a talent for it from what I saw."

"Excuse me?"

"What the fuck does it look like? Crawl over and blow me, Jew."

Kyle crawled over and looked up at Eric, "I don't want to." Eric laughed as he lowered himself a bit and petted Kyle's face a bit, "Oh Kyle, Kyle, Kyle" and then slapped him, "I don't remember giving you a choice to refuse. You've been so obedient before and now I had to punish you." Eric moved away and went to some strange cushioned table that was around three feet tall, give or take a few inches. There were three poles close the table, two had cuffs attached by a eight inch chain. Kyle felt uneasy looking at it but also felt compelled by it as well, "What is that, M-Master?"

"What do you think it is?" Eric asked him, a hint of mockery in his voice as he sprayed some cleaner on the patted tables and wiped it down with a paper towel. A bit of 'old' Kyle spoke through, "I don't know, Cartman, that's why I asked!" Eric was silent for a second, only to laugh. It was another of those times where Kyle was unsure if the laugh was mad or he sincerely thought what he said was funny. Eric cleaned the cuffs as well, "There is always a favorite. A slave who outshines the others, no matter how strong or meek their efforts are, they are just the favorite." Kyle didn't understand what Eric was implying. Was he Eric's favorite? That brought on more questions while Eric cleaned the rest of the equipment needed like how many slaves has Eric had or does he have now? Is he his first slave? Even Kyle doubted that, what he saw Eric do to Dennis looked like he had plenty of practice and not by watching hours of hard core porn or torture videos.

"I figured you wouldn't understand. I bet you've been asking questions in your head and now feeling some sort of insecurity as I point out the obvious?"

"How do you do that?"

"Practice. I don't know how many times I'm going to have to tell you that you're mine and I know you better than you know yourself."

Once the cuffs and cushion were dried to Eric's satisfaction, he gestured Kyle to him, "Just walk over here and get on. Lie on your back and I think you'll understand what this thing is; though I don't see how it's a huge secret when you've seen one of these in action already." Kyle obeyed and sure enough, it was just a average patted platform meant for torture or sex considering what the poles were there for and how high off the ground he was, "You couldn't just tell me this was for fucking? Master?" He gave himself a sigh of relief that he was taking to calling Eric, Master, a lot quicker than he thought - maybe it was because of their lengthy sadomasochistic friendship they had together. Eric cuffed Kyle's wrists tightly, "That wouldn't be any fun. I'll let that one slide, but don't think you're not going to get punished for smarting off to me earlier and calling me by my last name. I could easily smack you around for that, but since you already took a beating two days in a row, I'll punish you in another way."

Once finished shackling Kyle, Eric attached a tray to the table. It had a bottle of lubrication, a condom, a ball gag, a rubber glove, a candle, and a lighter. "W-what's the candle for, Master?" Kyle asked. Eric smiled, "Good question, Jew. That is your punishment, well part of it. Imagine, hot wax being dripped on your sensitive body. Now the wax is made to be less hot than ordinary candle wax. I also can't have you screaming. It's sound proof down here, but you'll give me a headache." Eric had Kyle bite on the ball as he strapped it to the back of his head. Eric flicked the lighter and light the wick. Kyle watched as the melted wax dribbled over the edge and fall onto his body. Like Eric said, his nerves were screaming and he loved it. He felt each dribble of wax hit his body and had his head pushed back from the mixed pleasure and pain he felt. Eric liked to see Kyle like that, plus he loved being in complete control and how hard Kyle had gotten. He quietly laughed in enjoyment as he moved the candle around.

Kyle had forgotten a small part of just the candle being his punishment. Eric was watching Kyle's cock twitch and a bit of pre-cum escape. It was only a matter of time before Kyle would receive the other part of his punishment. Eric removed the gag, waited a few more twitches and quickly put his mouth over the head. Kyle moaned out an orgasm and came into Eric's mouth. Eric quickly kissed Kyle, snowballing him on purpose. Kyle had no choice but to swallow and coughed into Eric's mouth. Eric backed off with an evil grin on his face, "Don't fucking smart off to me again."

As much as Kyle wanted to address loudly how sick that was, he knew that if he were, it probably would happen again and he didn't want that. He's no stranger to drinking cum but he never had his own and that was disgusting to him - which he found to be ironic. Eric took the condom from the table and slipped it on himself. He took the lube, put on the glove, and worked Kyle's hole until it was just right, "I have waited almost my whole life for this." He worked his cock to the hole and forced himself inside it. Eric was a bit surprised that Kyle was still somewhat tight for a used prostitute. Kyle breathed hard, wishing he could grab on to Eric as he thrust into him. Eric thrust hard, he wasn't showing mercy, and this was his official power trip over him. Eric held on for as long as he could and finally came as well. He pulled out and cleaned himself off.

Then it was Kyle's turn to clean off. Eric uncuffed him and helped him off to his feet, "There's a shower over there. Go get cleaned up. After that, get dressed and come upstairs. I'll be waiting for you in the living room." "Thanks Master." Kyle smiled weakly. He found the shower and got inside. He turned it on and used the bar of soap that sat on a ledge. He washed his body of the wax and his hair from the sweat. He felt a bit strange about being someone's whore to being someone's slave, at least he felt safe with Eric, knowing as much as a sadist he is, he'd wouldn't beat him to a bloody pulp, and had maybe the best sex he's ever had. The timing and just how well he accepted everything did blow his mind. Also, he did point out that he was a sex slave by trade before Eric bought him from Dennis, so really, he's now privately owned for only one's amusement and that was perfectly okay with him. Once he believed he was done, he turned off the water and dried himself off with the towel Eric sat out for him. He dressed and went upstairs. Eric was sitting on the couch with a sandwich. There was a second sandwich sitting on the couch, Kyle assumed it was for him. Eric shifted his eyes to see Kyle, "I figured I'd make you a sandwich. Now sit down and watch TV with me."


	9. Submission

Sunday was what Kyle expected after he woke up on Eric's floor beside where Eric slept. Eric made sure to have Kyle serve him exactly how he wanted him to perform. In between demands, Kyle was able to live freely as long as he didn't leave the house. He wondered when Eric would allow him a shot of heroin or something to get the edge off. While Eric was eating cheesy puffs in front of the TV, Kyle thought of a way that would win Eric over - with sex appeal. He took the cheesy puffs away from Eric. "What the fuck?! I was eating that!" Eric protested. Kyle put it down and got on Eric's lap, "Oh Master, I was hoping. Hoping that maybe-" Eric narrowed his eyes, "What do you want, Kyle?" Kyle couldn't right out ask for the drugs, he assumed Eric would say no and probably push him off, so he went with a more firm approach, he kissed down Eric's neck while eyeing Eric's facial responses. Eric knew this was a play for something and he knew that he didn't give Kyle the drugs yet and he was curious on how he would ask for it. "Okay, does my Jew want his heroin? You could have just asked for it." Eric sighed as he rested his arms around Kyle's waist.

"So it would have been that easy?" Kyle asked.

Eric grinned and poked Kyle's nose playfully, "Sure you silly Jew. All you had to say, 'Master, is it time for my heroin?' and I'll answer, "You'd like that wouldn't you, you drug crazed Jew whore? Wanting your drugs because you loooove it so much. Well maybe I'm not going to give you your drugs today. How would you like that?!' But since you went through the trouble of trying to seduce me for it, I'll give in, but just this once." Kyle's mouth was opened in surprise, "You are a sick son of a bitch. Master." Eric pulled Kyle in for a kiss. Kyle liked how soft and cheese tasting Eric's lips were, his third kiss with him and he wanted to do more. Eric broke the kiss, "Now get off me so I can get the syringe ready for you." Kyle got off and Eric left him for a few minutes. He came back with a rubber band cut in half to be a tie and the syringe. Like last time, the dosage was quite low, but he knew it was Eric's way to get him off safely. Once handed to Kyle, he tied the rubber tie on his arm and injected himself. Eric watched, trying to not look brokenhearted for what Kyle was doing to himself. Kyle handed back the rubber tie and the syringe, "Thank you, Master." "Yeah." Eric replied and quickly left the room.

At night, Kyle followed Eric to the basement to fill more of Eric's needs.

"You are so pretty." Eric purred as he chained Kyle's arms behind his back and his thighs to his calves to keep him from bending out. Kyle was on his stomach on the floor, completely uncomfortable with how Eric positioned him. Kyle winced a bit, the chains rubbing against his flesh stung. "What's the game plan this time? Master." Kyle asked, always forgetting to address Eric's title in the same sentence. Eric knelt down and took Kyle by his red curls, "I'm trying to be patient with you, Jew, but how damn hard is it to forget to call me 'Master', in the same goddamn sentence!?" Kyle laughed, "I've only been your pet for a day. I'll adjust, I promise." Eric believed him and he smiled sincerely. He got up and went behind him. He felt a lubed up condom go inside him and Eric reaching over while fucking him with a dildo, "Turn to the head and suck it. Think of it as double penetration."

Kyle was about to put his mouth on it only to move away and had an unsure expression, "Master, would you ever have me do that, for reals?"

"What? Have you suck off some guy while someone fucks you? While I'm pretty sure you're used to it, no, I don't intend on sharing you with anyone, even if we do attend gatherings. Just shut up and suck the rubber dick."

"Gatherings?" Kyle asked, a bit scared, "What gatherings, Master?"

Eric was impatient, "Dammit, just suck the fucking dick! We'll talk afterwards, alright?!"

Hesitantly, Kyle sucked on the dildo while Eric fucked him. "Like it, Slut?" Eric asked while Kyle grasped through and nodded carefully. Slamming into him as hard and fast as he was, he came shortly after. He took the dildo out of Kyle's mouth, cleaned himself, and freed Kyle from the chains. "Wanna know something? I could have easily shoved that pole up Dennis's ass, I just didn't feel like it." Kyle rubbed his wrists, "What does that have to do with anything, Master?" Eric sighed as he gestured to Kyle to go up the stairs. Back into Eric's room while Kyle dressed in pajamas, Eric decided to answer his question, "To sodomize the same man who took your virginity to be your next and last person to have sex with you seemed just too weird and symbolic so I decided not to do that." Kyle blinked and shook his head. He had so many questions to ask, but one did make more sense to ask, only for Eric to speak first and said what Kyle was going to ask, "As of tomorrow. Just as it's been before anything happened. I would love it if you called me 'Eric', but after thinking about it, Stan and Kenny will get all suspicious and I'm sure your bitch will get pissed if he found out that you're mine - literally."

"Master, stop calling Stan a bitch."

"I didn't say he was a bitch, I said he was your bitch, just like Wendy is his bitch. There is a difference. As saying, mind what insults you use on me, if I feel you are out of hand, I will punish you. Now, there is something else I wanted to talk to you about. Not everything I do to you will lead to intercourse. I can tie you up, put things in you, and abuse you anyway I wish. In time you'll love it and... you'll love me. There are other things I want to mention but now is not the time." Eric informed him. Kyle curled up on the rug on the side of the bed that Eric slept closest too the most. He closed his eyes, "You love me, Master?" Eric covered Kyle with his blanket, turned off the light, and crawled into bed, "More than you know, Jew. I know you don't love me and that's fine. As long as I get to at least own you, I'm fine with that for now."

The next morning, after they dressed for school and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. After brushing, Eric handed Kyle some foundation and a pack of fresh facial sponges, "You're still bruised up." Kyle frowned and refused to take it, "I'm not putting on makeup." "You will put it on or I'll rat you out!" Eric threatened. Kyle didn't buy it and didn't hide his disbelief, "You'll rat me out? You'll expose that I was a prostitute, possibly gay - you know, to make it look really good, a recovering drug addict, and even risk the chance of exposing our 'relationship'? To everyone? Which means to Stan, Kenny, and our other friends who hate you with a passion? I don't see that likely, Master, in fact, I think you'd want to keep my secret pretty close to your heart." Eric knew that Kyle wasn't completely broken as one would assume, and Eric was actually happy to see that part of Kyle was still alive, "You make a good point, Jew. I can see my scare tactics don't work on you, which pleases me greatly."

"Why?"

"Because you're still human and still yourself, which I thought was gone. I love the you that you are, Kyle, not what became of you. Now put on the damn make up or I'll do it for you!" Eric said sweetly only to get demanding. Kyle sighed and gave in. He put on the make up, which Eric expected after and had to apply in places that Kyle missed. As they were about to leave, Eric stopped Kyle and kissed him, "You won't get punished, in fact, unless we're in the basement, you don't have to call me 'Master' all the time, but that is all you must address me until I say otherwise while it's just us, and I find your spunk refreshing."

They step outside, see the two cars and they look at each other. Kyle's car was slightly nicer than Eric's and Eric's car wasn't really his, he just took Liane's car all the time. "So my car?" Kyle asked. Eric nodded slowly and went to the passenger seat. Kyle unlocked the car and got in, Eric went in after. "If anyone asks, I asked for a ride because my mom took the car and you were happy to help. We have to keep appearances. Call me by my last name if you have to, keep the insults to a minimum even if Stan eggs you on to go further. You are free to follow him around until school is over, if you must hang out with him, I must attend. Any questions?" Eric instructed. Kyle kept his eye on the road, "Two. One, I assume that you'll be throwing the insults at me without a second thought?" Eric nodded, "Like if it were any other day." Kyle exhaled, how he wished that would stop, but he supposed that it's to keep Stan and Kenny from catching on, "Fine, and two, how will I know if I am up the minimum mark with the insults I'm allowed to spew at you?"

"Good question, Jew. I know how a certain word hurts you, which is why I say it. I won't say it anymore unless you reach the level where it's appropriate. Once I say it, you can't say anymore insults until the day after." Eric answered. He gingerly put his hand on Kyle's lap, rubbed on the bulge, which excited and distracted Kyle, "Master, don't." Kyle bit on his lower lip as Eric kept rubbing him. At the verge of orgasm, Eric took his hand away, leaving Kyle really uncomfortable since he couldn't help himself and Eric was enjoying the fact he put him there. "Just last minute fun to hold me over until after school. And Kyle?"

"Yes Master?"

"I love you."

"I know."

Kyle parked in the student parking lot and they got out. Stan and Kenny were by the bike racks when they see the two coming. "Did you two come together?" Kenny asked. "Cartman called me asking if he can get a ride since his mom took the car. It's all cool." Kyle answered, glancing at Eric to see if he said the right things, which Eric gave an approving nod. "So where were you this weekend? I called your phone and went to your house several times." Stan asked. Kyle didn't know what to answer, Eric stepped in, "He was probably busy doing Jew things." "I was out of town and came back Sunday night. Sorry I missed you, Dude." Kyle lied. Stan seemed to have believed him, Kenny wasn't so sure, but he wasn't going to point it out when he could easily start a fight he didn't want to be part of. When it was time to go in, Eric and Kyle took a few steps back to let Stan and Kenny go ahead of them. "That was close." Kyle whispered. Eric nodded, "I didn't prepare for that one."

* * *

**Okay decided not to do the blue line to separate certain paragraphs... wait... is that blue? Gray maybe? Uh oh well. **


	10. Lying and Love

Kyle was running a bit late for lunch. He found his friends sitting at a table, a free chair was between Stan and Eric - he assumed Eric meant that to happen as some sort of test of loyalty or something strange like that. They were laughing about something while Kyle sat down, "Hey guys, what's funny?" Stan glared at Eric. "He's ripping on Wendy again, fucking douche." Kyle sighed. he rather stay out of it. Kenny, Clyde, and Token were laughing as Eric went on and Stan kept fighting him. Kyle was annoyed, "Oh my gawd, Eric stop being an asshole and Stan, accept the fact that Wendy is a hippie bitch!" Eric smiled, eyeing Kyle like a delicious piece of meat. Stan eyed Kyle too, negatively, "Shut up, Kyle." Kyle went silent, Eric looked pissed, how dare someone boss around his property, "Why don't you shut up, Stan, or even better, that woman of your's!? My gawd, does she have to protest every damn thing!?" "Guys is this really necessary? We're almost 18 years old and you two are fighting like 10 year olds." Kyle asked, glancing at Eric for any sort of approval. Eric smiled in a way that told Kyle he was alright. Stan was quick to pick up on the weird thing between Eric and Kyle, probably because of his own obsessions with him.

* * *

For a few days, Stan kept an eye on Eric and Kyle when they were together at school. He was highly suspicious of the connection between the two, and considering he had foot ball practice every day after school, he could't keep an eye on them as much as he wanted so he never knew that Kyle was going to Eric's house every day; just that Kyle was always taking Eric to school. Kyle would rip on Eric when he was with them, but he noticed that it was only in his presence, it burned him up inside to find out why. Once when Stan wanted to hang out with Kyle at the mall, Eric was there too, he wasn't thrilled but since he did consider Eric a friend, he let it slide. By the third day, Thursday, Stan decided to skip practice and follow Kyle's car. He saw it park into Eric's drive way. Because the back windows were nearly illegally tinted dark, he didn't see them kiss. Just them leave the car and go inside after just being in the car. When it had gotten dark and Stan felt he wasted a day, he went home. He looked for Kyle's number on his phone and called it.

"Yes?"

"Kyle? Where are you?"

"Home, why?"

"Because I saw you go into Cartman's house hours ago and not leave."

"Oh?"

"Oh? Oh?! What do you mean oh?"

"Well listen Stan, I am living with Cartman now."

"You're doing what?!"

"I'm sorry Stan, I gotta go."

Kyle hung up. Eric looked at him, "What was that about?" Kyle sighed as he put his phone in his side pocket, "Was it wrong of me to tell him that I'm living with you, Master?" "Maybe too soon. Now he's going to get extra bitchy and demand answers out of you. Say you spent all your inheritance or something and living with me because I live closest to you." Eric suggested. Kyle exhaled, "Alright."

Stan gripped his phone tightly, "Son of a bitch... why the hell is he living with him? Since he sounded sooo damn happy about it too, fine, let him stay with him. Why should I care?" He took a pair of binoculars put on his coat and got out of the house. It was a nice night and figured walking would take some of the edge off. He stopped into a liquor store and bought three bottles of whisky. It was obvious he wasn't 21 but the clerk don't seem to care. He walked over to Eric's house and tried to get a closer view into the house. He didn't see Eric or Kyle anywhere and both cars were in the driveway. He drank from the bottle and waited. At around 11 pm, he saw Eric and Kyle in Eric's room. He didn't know where they had came from. He saw the lights get turned off and that was it. Learning nothing, he went home with 1 1/2 bottles of whisky.

* * *

The next morning, the four of them gathered again as they've done almost their whole lives; except Stan looked like he didn't sleep a wink.

"Hiya Kyle, 'ol buddy." Stan greeted.

Kyle and Eric looked at each other and then back at Stan. Kenny shook his head, "What the fuck, Dude? Did you raid Randy's liquor cabinet again?" Stan ignored him and threw his arms around Kyle, which startled them and everyone who just happened to be around them, "My best buddy. I love you. Let's dance." Kyle was unsure who should feel more humiliated, "S-Stan, how about getting you some coffee?" Eric was finding the occurrence funny, "Let's not, Jew, I'm liking this." Kyle frowned, "Cartman, Stan isn't drunk for your amusement and as his friends, let's help him." Stan laughed, "Come on, best buddy, let's dance, laaa laaa laaa laaa." Stan let go of Kyle and danced around like a ballerina. "Are we sure he's just drunk?" Kenny questioned, "Dude seems high too." Eric laughed so hard watching Stan make a fool out of himself. Kyle was pissed, "Gawd dammit, Ass fuck, stop laughing at him and help me help him!"

"Kike."

Kyle's lips parted, how could he have crossed the line this early and this fast, "But-"

"I know what I said." Eric was angry. He walked away, leaving Kyle and Kenny to fend for Stan.

"What the hell was that?" Kenny asked. Kyle watched Eric go into the school, "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

* * *

"Are you seriously pissed that I stood up for Stan?"

Kyle waited for Eric at his locker at lunch time. He was still mad about Eric's behavior that morning but hated for Eric to be mad at him. Eric slammed his locker door and leaned against it, putting his arms between him and the metal door, "No. You were doing what you were told. I just lost it that's all. The anger in your eyes and your voice against me. You're se-"

"Hey, are you two going to lunch?" Kenny asked, standing behind them.

Both turn to look at him, Kyle nodded, "Yeah, we'll be in there soon, Kenny. Save a spot for us, please?" Kenny looked at them, he wasn't sure what he accidentally walked into, "Yeah... I can do that." After he was gone, Kenny looked at Eric, "I'm what?" Eric sighed, he leaned and whispered into Kyle's ear, "You're sexy when your mad." Kyle blushed, wishing he could kiss him but he couldn't. Eric grinned, "Come on, before they send a search party."

Once at the table, Kyle saw Stan. Stan had his head down on the table with his arms around it to block out light. "Feel any better?" Kyle asked Stan. Stan groaned and Eric laughed, "The fuck, Stan? You drank a liquor store?" Stan looked up with quick rage, "Bite me." Even if Kyle wasn't sleeping with Eric, Stan's rage wasn't needed, at least, not to that severity towards Eric and he wasn't going to stand for it, "Stan, calm down. Cartman was only joking. Dude, what the hell happened to you last night?"

"Wow, aren't you so quick to jump to his rescue. I wonder why, especially with what he called you this morning." Stan said bitterly.

"He is usually quick to your rescue too, Stan." Kenny reminded.

"But for that fucking prick? Are you kidding me?! You call yourself my best friend and you stand up for him?! Fuck you, Kyle!"

Stan looked at them after a few seconds, "Fuck you all. I'm out of here." Stan got up, leaving his tray behind, and stormed out. Kyle was lost for words, frozen in his seat, Kenny got up to run after Stan, and Eric couldn't care any less. Eric could see that Kyle was hurt by Stan's lash out, "He didn't mean it." Kyle shook his head, "I'm pretty sure he did. Even if... um... things were as before, I still would have said something. His rage wasn't needed." Eric was sorta puzzled, "You would have still stood up for me?" Kyle nodded and Eric smiled, "Then you earned yourself a treat."

* * *

"Yesss, oh my gawd, yessss!" Kyle gasped loudly as Eric performed oral sex on him. Eric wasn't as experienced as Kyle but he did it in a way that Kyle loved and felt amazing on him. Eric stopped to laugh, "You are adorable." Kyle blushed again, "Thank you, Master." Eric went back to satisfying Kyle and stopped once Kyle released climax. After swallowing, Eric wiped his mouth with a napkin, "Now for your treat-" Kyle cut him off, "That wasn't it?" Eric shook his head and stepped away from Kyle that was sitting on the cushioned platform, "No, that was just sex. Gawd, you think I do the kinky BDSM shit all the time? Your surprise is this, I bet you wonder where I got the money to buy you." Kyle shrugged, "I never thought of it, but I guess so." Eric stayed where he was, he was unsure if he should tell this secret after owning Kyle for less than a week. He may as well just tell him the truth since he was this far already so why not, "I'm a professional dom." Kyle blinked, "A what?"

"What I do with you, I do with others but for money. It's sometimes sex, usually pure domination or sadism, what ever they want."

"So how many people have you slept with?"

"No where as much as you."

Kyle felt verbally stung and looked down, "I'm sorry for my question, Master." Eric crossed his arms and looked away from Kyle, "If it really means a lot to you, which I'm sure it probably does since your Jew head doesn't let things go, around 15. All protected and safe sex. I require a doctor's OK before I agree to having sex with them; plus I get examined every month to make sure. Annnnnd out of the 15, five were males. There. Now you know." Kyle could have easily pointed out that what Eric was doing was no different than what he was doing; he just didn't have a pimp to answer to. He decided to keep quiet, he knew that Eric could out argue him, saying that what he does is different because sex wasn't the primary goal or he was the one who called all the shots where as he [Kyle] could not. Eric sighed, "Dammit Jew, just talk to me instead of being lost in your head." Kyle bit on his lip, "Tell me how that is different from what I was doing, Master?" Eric shook his head, "I had a theory that was one of the things you were thinking. It's simple, because sex isn't the goal - instead power exchange is. My clients are dominant and assertive people and they come to me when they want to be submissive and meek. As to something else I'm sure you've wondered, you are not my first slave and I don't see you as my last either."

"Master..." Kyle was bombarded with information he didn't know Eric would confide in him, he couldn't finish what he wanted to say. Eric embraced him and sighed, "There were two personal slaves before you. I told you before, Kyle, I love you and you're my favorite. You always will be because of the love I have for you no matter how many slaves I have other than you." Kyle chuckled, "Only you can make that sound romantic."

* * *

Stan was sitting across the street from Eric's house, hoping to catch a glimpse of what was going on in there though the binoculars.

"Fucking Kyle, what the hell is he doing in there? The lights are on but I don't see them anywhere. Where the fuck is he?"

"Are you talking about Kyle Broflovski?"

Stan turned to see Dennis - his face still bruised from his beating from Eric, though a lot lighter, "Yeah. My so called best friend. Who are the hell are you?" Dennis sat down beside Stan, "I'm Dennis. I'm Kyle's... friend. So he's in there?" Stan nodded, still waiting to see Kyle through the scoping lenses, "Yeah. I'm sure of it. I'm Stan, by the way. He's living with the Hitler's incarnate, doing who knows in there." Dennis studied Stan for a little bit, "How about we team up, Stan, and free him from him?" Stan, totally unaware who Dennis really was, nodded, "Sure."

* * *

**Wow, the not using the lines lasted... one chapter -_- well it's useful none the less. You guys didn't think Dennis wasn't going to get revenge did ya? I've been waiting to write the last paragraph for a few chapters and figured it fit here. I have a scene in mind to use so I am happy I'm finally going to use it. As for Eric's... profession, that was thought of since the beginning, how much personal slaves (ie. not clients) he'll have along with Kyle is unknown as of yet. **


	11. Kidnapped

Instead of going to school, Stan went to Dennis's place instead. Dennis kept his guard up, he didn't know what Stan knew and planned on avoiding mentioning what sort of relationship he had with Kyle. His goal was just to get Kyle back there by any means. Stan came in and Dennis greeted him, "Ahh, Stan right?" Stan slowly sat down at the chair that Dennis gestured for him to sit in, "Yeah. So how do you suppose we get Kyle from that house?" Dennis put two shot glasses on the desk and a bottle of vodka, "I don't suppose you drink, Stan?" Stan looked at him, he nodded, "Uh yeah. Thanks." Dennis poured the vodka into the shot glasses and they drank. Dennis had no intentions of doing to Stan like he did Kyle, he saw something different in Stan, completely opposite from what he saw in Kyle; he didn't seem lost, weak, or depressed in any sort of way. After a few shots, Stan was still sober, "So, what's the idea? You get me drunk and you take advantage of me?" Dennis laughed, "No, nothing like that."

"So how do you know Kyle?"

"I met him at a party and hung out with him a few times. He's a good kid."

"I don't suppose you met Cartman then?"

"Who?" Dennis asked, just about to pour himself another drink. Stan reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He skimmed through photos and found one of the four of them together, "Him. The one to Kyle's right." Dennis looked at the picture, the same guy who beat and whipped him to a bloody mess, "What is he to Kyle?" Stan shrugged, "Friends I guess. We hate him, but we still consider him a friend." Dennis let out a gasp like laugh, "That doesn't seem like a friendship, to hate your friend." Stan didn't really think of it that way.

"Maybe not, but he's not a bad guy really; even if he seems like the biggest psychopath in the world."

Well that helped a little to know he was just a friend and not a lover like he once assumed, "No, I haven't met him then. So, tell me what you know and I'll see if I can be of any help." Stan shrugged, "Well, up until last weekend, Kyle moved in with him spontaneously and they are barely apart from each other. I don't know what they do in that house, but I barely see them in it when I know they're there."

"I see." Dennis said, "That is strange. So when are they not together?"

Stan had to think. He was aware that Kyle and Eric didn't have two classes together, but he couldn't remember which two, as he didn't have them with Kyle either, something brainy, then he remembered, "Advanced Math and Jewish studies." "Since when is there religious classes at South Park High? Isn't that school public?" Dennis asked, genuinely didn't know. Stan shrugged, "It was to avoid some sort of religious bigotry law suit or something, I dunno. I just know that Cartman's not allowed foot in that class or two feet around the door." Dennis was straight faced, he wondered what kind of person this Cartman was other that the sadist that basically left him to die. Then Dennis's phone rung and Dennis answered it fast; it was just one of his prostitutes. "If he doesn't want to pay the hourly for the extra twenty minutes, then collect now and go." Dennis said and then hung up. Stan didn't think anything of it, "So what do you do?"

"Excuse me?"

"This place is really nice and you're really young. Did your parents pay or do you have a good job?"

"Oh." Dennis laughed, coming up with not so much the truth but not lying either, "I'm a self-made business man. I know what people want and I give it." He poured Stan another shot and leaned back in his chair to come up with an idea, "That Cartman guy isn't allowed near that class, but I assume that you are?"

"Yeah."

"Good. That is where we'll get him. Call him out and we'll take him here. We'll make sure he doesn't want to go back to Cartman's house. We'll do that tomorrow."

Stan nodded, "Good." He got up and went towards the door. Dennis looked sternly at Stan, "Wait, don't mention this to anyone. We don't need Kyle tipped off and skip class."

* * *

Stan drove to school with a forged doctor's excuse. He made it in time for lunch. He met up with the others at their table and looked at Kyle while he laughed while Eric and Kenny were bickering about something trivial. He eyed Kyle deeply, he knew something was up between Kyle and Eric and the point he couldn't figure it out and seeing how close they have gotten was enough to make him vomit. Kyle's Jewish studies class was after lunch, burned with envy, he took out his phone, "Today instead. In 15 minutes, the back door. Great."

"Who were you talking to, Stan?" Kyle asked.

"Shelley." Stan lied, trying to remain straight faced as much as possible. Kyle seemed to have believed him.

Lunch ended, Stan made sure to wait for Kyle in front of the class door. Eric walked Kyle to class, stopping at his restricted distance. Eric eyed Stan with warning and said his byes to Kyle. Kyle approached Stan, "Hey, what's up?" Stan forced a smile, "Kyle, I was wondering if you could escort me somewhere?" Kyle wasn't sure. Stan rarely asked him to go along somewhere, and never during school, "I dunno, Stan. I have to go to-"

"Please Kyle!?" Stan interrupted in a begging tone.

Kyle sighed, "Well alright. Just this once."

Stan walked Kyle towards the back door. Kyle stopped before exiting, "Stan, what's going on? Why are we over here?" Stan was losing his patience as he forced Kyle out the door and then slid behind him to push him a few more feet. Dennis jumped out and surprised Kyle. Kyle's eyes bugged, "No, no, stay away from me!" Stan was confused, Dennis smirked, "Kyle is such a little teaser."

"Then why does he seem seriously scared?" Stan pointed out.

"Come on." Dennis said as he put a rag to Kyle's face, knocking him out quickly. Kyle fell into Dennis's arms and he looked at Stan, "Just old fashioned chloroform. He'll be fine. Now let's go."

Stan willingly went with Dennis, who was carrying Kyle, to Dennis's car and went back to Dennis's place. Once there, Kyle was sat against a support pole near the desk. With Stan's help, Dennis chained Kyle's arms behind his back, his ankles, and a chain somewhat tight around his neck to keep him from slipping through in case he were to get his arms or legs free. "Is that necessary?" Stan asked after the work was done. Dennis nodded, "You have no idea how necessary it is." He broke a sulfur tablet under Kyle's nose to wake him up, "Wakey wakey, Kyle." Kyle flushed the moment he saw Dennis in front of him and tried to struggle; only to feel the chains that bound him. He stopped moving and kept quiet. His eyes shifted and saw Stan, "Stan? Why are you here?" "To get you away from Cartman. Your friend offered to help me with that goal."

"You're a fucking moron." Kyle said flatly, "Oh my gawd, you don't know, do you? He never told you. Figures."

"What is he talking about?" Stan asked Dennis. Dennis threw up his hands, "Quick to out me, Kyle? You know what risks that can do to your friendship with him if I were to out you?"

"I do and I'll accept the consequences. Though if you did tell him, he probably wouldn't have helped you."

"I suppose someone else knows as well?"

"Fuck you!" Kyle hissed, "Keep him out of it unless you want to suffer again!"

"Okay, what the hell am I missing?" Stan asked.

Dennis smirked, "Maybe you should ask your best friend, or should I do the honors?" Kyle looked down in dread, he sighed and looked up with tears bubbling in his eyes, "Okay, okay, I will. Stan, I'm bisexual." Dennis sat down in his chair, that was to Kyle's side, "Go on." Kyle closed his eyes to let the tears escape, Stan watched wondering where this was going, "And a... a... oh gawd." Kyle had to take a deep breath and looked right into Stan's blue eyes, "I was a prostitute." Stan couldn't believe it, "Duuude." Kyle bit on his lip, knowing that Dennis wanted to expose him completely, he had to finish, "This sick son of a bitch was my pimp who took advantage my situation." Dennis laughed and shook his head, "I wasn't the one who jumped for the chance, that was totally on you." Kyle narrowed his eyes, "I'm also a recovering drug addict."

"Just wait for the punch line, Stan." Dennis said in a dark sarcastic tone.

"I told Cartman and he bought me from this douche bag after beating the shit out of this asshole."

"Bought you? You can't buy people." Stan pointed out. Kyle glared, "I said the same thing, but with this above my head, there was no way I was free and I'm still not, at least I was more free before this, thanks a lot to being an accessory to my kidnapping, Dumb ass!" Stan didn't realize that until Kyle said it, he was in deep if anyone were to find out. Kyle slumped down against the pole, Dennis had a smile that looked halfly like a smirk, "Anything else you should tell him? The truth is all out in the air now, Kyle." Kyle exhaled and looked at Stan, "There is one more thing that you should probably know."

"What is it?"

Kyle softly smiled, as if he liked what he was going to say, "For nearly a week now, since last weekend, I have been Cartman's-" He stopped to laugh softly, "Willing submissive sex slave." He laughed a bit more, Dennis slapped his face and Kyle whimpered to silence. Stan was in so much disbelief, "Duuuude. Duuuuude." Kyle didn't respond and Dennis laughed. Stan wanted to strike Kyle but couldn't, "So that's why you've been around Cartman so much; you're fucking him!" Dennis rested his chin in his palm, "Knowing Kyle, Cartman was doing the fucking, aren't I right, Kyle?" Kyle narrowed his eyes again at Dennis, "Fuck you, Douche!" Dennis smacked him again and Kyle winced softly, he didn't show much fear, "You would know wouldn't you?! The one who took my virginity!" Stan fell into the chair he was sitting in earlier, "This is too much."

"Well you may as well know what dirty whore your bestie is." Dennis was enjoying the mental torture, exposing Kyle for who he truly was and breaking in his new accomplice, "Don't think I'm letting you off the hook for what your master did to me. No one can save you now."

Kyle looked at Stan, who seemed to still be sinking the information in; so much information. Kyle knew that Stan wasn't going to defend him, at least not then. Dennis punched Kyle's head to start the assault. After a few to the head and face, he went around the chest and stomach. His blows were more severe than the last time. Blood dribbled from Kyle's nose and lip and he didn't show fear or pain. He was quick to hide that, Eric was a great teacher. Instead, Kyle egged him on, "Is that all you have?" He purposely moved forward so his throat would press against the chains, the look in his eyes shown Dennis that he had lost fear and could take what ever he could shove out.


	12. Captive

"May as well kill me. There's no way in hell I'll do what you want anymore!"

"Is that a promise? Well then, since I have your permission-"

"Get it over with then!"

Stan shook his head slowly, as if getting out of a trance, "Dude, don't kill him. That's lame."

Dennis exhaled hard and shrugged, "Fine, no death, but since you're so damn smug for someone who's chained up, I may as well have fun taking revenge on you." Kyle still didn't show fear, something Stan did find unusual. Was Kyle used to be hurt that this was a thrill for him or did he have a death wish. Before Dennis hit him, Kyle asked, "Please not the jaw or throat anymore, I mean, I know how much you love getting blow jobs and since I'm the best-"

"Dude, seriously!?" Stan wined, "I shouldn't be hearing this!"

"Well if you didn't help him kidnap me and have it be held over you, you wouldn't have to hear it. So grow up and deal with it."

Dennis nodded slowly, agreeing with what Kyle said, which pissed him off, "Don't agree with me!"

"Anything else so I can get this started?" Dennis asked, impatient.

Kyle shrugged and braced himself. Before the beating could go on, Kyle's cell phone rung. Kyle's heart sank, he had a feeling he knew who it was and he couldn't answer. "Who is it?" Dennis asked. He took Kyle's phone from Kyle's pants pocket and looked at the caller ID, "Ahhh Eric, as in Cartman?" Kyle wished he could reach for the phone, "Class must have ended and he figured I was gone." Stan quickly took the phone and pressed to ignore, "Knowing that possessive bastard, he could have that bugged with some sort of GPS location."

"Did you press ignore?"

"Yeah."

"You just activated the GPS location bug. Nice going again, Stan." Kyle sighed.

"Gawd dammit!"

Stan thought fast, he could easily let Cartman find them and take Kyle back for himself or use Dennis to get Kyle further away from there, "I have an idea. Dennis, grab Kyle and throw him in the trunk of your car. We're going on a little trip."

"The trunk!?" Kyle was bewildered, his own best friend demanding that someone would do that to him. Dennis unchained Kyle's arms and neck, quickly chaining his arms again, and carried him out. Stan left the phone on the floor where Kyle was chained. He ran off to join Dennis in the car. "There's a cabin in the woods my parents just bought, Cartman has no idea about it." Stan said, then giving instructions on how to get there. Kyle was scared. The space around him was sorta cozy but really dark. He couldn't believe that Stan would still work with Dennis to keep him from Eric; especially coming clean about who Dennis truly is and Kyle's own arrangement with Eric. It was also how Stan told Dennis to put him in the trunk, a dark tone that Kyle had heard a few times in their lives. Kyle eventually fell asleep, unaware of how long they've been driving.

* * *

"Stan, may I ask you something, personal?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Why are you so dead set on keeping Kyle away from that guy? He seems to really care about him."

"Cartman care for Kyle? Are you fucking kidding me?! Cartman doesn't care for anyone but himself. Kyle hates him just as much as I do, maybe more since he always rips on him for being Jewish."

"Or maybe you don't want to see that Kyle has fallen in love with this guy and Kyle hasn't completely realized it himself. That guy loves Kyle, wholeheartedly, you may not notice but others may have."

"Dude, you are the last person on Earth to be talking like that. You're a pimp, you exploit, don't give me advice or claim to see love between people."

* * *

The trunk top was popped open and Kyle heard Stan say, "Yeah, he's asleep." He was then lifted out and carried from the chilly mountain air into a slightly warmer area. He could smell someone light a fire and he was plopped down on a couch. He opened his eyes, he didn't know where he was, which usually means bad things according to all the kidnapping movies he's watched. Dennis wasn't in the room that he was aware of but he did see Stan by the fire place.

"Stan?"

Stan turned to face Kyle, "I'm sorry, man. I, uh, just didn't want you with Cartman anymore." Kyle bit on his lip, rolling to his side, and bending his chained legs close to him, "Were you jealous? Dude, I can't even imagine the concept of you being jealous of me and Cartman!" Stan narrowed his eyes and put down the fire poker, "I wasn't jealous! I was annoyed, yeah, only to find out you were sleeping with him! What the fuck, Kyle?!" Kyle looked at him, blankly.

"You're jealous. Because only jealous people would over react and have their beholder of their admiration abducted. Face it, you are jealous!"

"I love you!" Stan shouted and put his hands to his mouth, not meaning for that to slip out. Kyle peered, studying Stan's expressions, "You don't mean as a best friend, do you?" Stan nodded slowly and Kyle sighed as he straightened his legs and turned back on his back. He looked up at the logged ceiling, "Gawd, I wish I had some crack or something."

"What are you talking about?"

"Did you miss the long winded confession, Dumbass? I'm a fucking drug addict. As in, addicted to drugs. And of course, you being all jelly, confessing romantic feelings to me, and keeping me from the one person who's been helping me reach sobriety, getting stoned seems so damn good right now. Thanks a lot Stan, I knew you cared." Kyle said with a twinge of sarcasm. Stan did feel bad, he looked at the fire.

"So Cartman was been treating you good?"

"What sort of question is that? Of course he was! Why else would I... I... miss him so much?"

In his heart, Kyle knew he didn't just miss Eric, he was falling in love with him in that short period of time, or maybe he had already been in love with him and that was why he went to him during his lowest points while growing up and he finally noticed it for himself, "Dammit."

Dennis came in, he had some grocery bags with him, "Is he awake?"

"Yeah. Where the hell did you go?" Stan questioned.

"A convenience store in Denver."

Kyle was able to put himself in a sitting position. He didn't say anything, just wanted to think. Stan looked at him with remorse and got up to see what Dennis got. He looked at the fire, hearing Stan and Dennis talking but didn't hear the words, and said out loud to himself, "Not once did I expect something like this to happen to me. Saved the economy while putting myself into a horrible debt I can't recover from, unintentionally traveled the world, fought the government, dealt with aliens, fought evil cartoon characters, and stood up to my mother and watched as she killed my childhood heroes before my eyes, plus other crazy bull shit adventures that just seems normal for the four of us to get into and now I'm here and like this. This is just grand. Grand. How much money I was short to Dennis and he beat the shit out of me and got Cartman to save me. Cartman. Eric. Saved me because he loves me."

Stan managed to hear everything Kyle mumbled and looked down. Dennis had all the cards and he was hoping to use them to his sick advantage. He watched as Dennis went into the living room part of the large room that the kitchen and living room were part of. Dennis lifted Kyle's face up, "We're going to have some fun." He forcefully kissed Kyle deeply, griping on Kyle's throat as a threat to let him do what he wanted. Kyle didn't kiss him back, just letting Dennis have a one sided make out session with him. He closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to see Dennis in front of him. Stan walked around them and tended to the fire. After the kiss, Dennis punched Kyle on the side of the head and knocked him to the floor. Kyle groaned. Stan didn't react. Part of what Kyle missed was Stan agreeing to keep out of what Dennis had planned on Kyle to get revenge for what Eric had done.

Dennis straddled on Kyle, punching him repeatedly in the torso. Kyle screamed out each time, he didn't feel like hiding how each blow felt. When Kyle coughed up blood, Dennis stopped and got off. Kyle turned away from Stan, so Stan wouldn't see him sob hysterically. When the crying started to quiet down, Stan crawled over and peeked over Kyle. Kyle didn't move away, just looked forward.

"Kyle?"

"What do you want, Stan?"

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sure you are."

* * *

**Aaaah, another chapter done and not close to being done - that I know of. I'm not sure yet if Dennis rapes Kyle or if Stan acts out his affections on him; I just know Kyle will be used for his 'talents' and will have a relapse. Why must the characters I love most have to go though unimaginable horror? Why am I asking that now? Oh well. My little cousin got the new game for his X Box so I've been playing with him. I didn't know how close everyone lived to each other: Eric, Stan, Kyle, and Kenny in that order. Even though it's a month late, I had fun at Anime Milwaukee. I don't think I ran into anyone, which is alright. **


	13. Catching Prey

Eric was beyond worried when he found out that Kyle wasn't in class and that he and Stan haven't been seen since after lunch the day before. As Kyle figured, as soon as Stan pressed 'ignore' on Kyle's phone, Eric's 'Kyle Tracker' sent an mapped location to where Kyle had been. Eric ditched school, saw that Kyle's car was still in the parking lot. He had a spare key and took the car to where the phone said Kyle was. Upon pulling up, he knew where he was. Why would Stan and Kyle be at Dennis's house? Eric burst in and found nothing but a little bit of blood on the floor by the desk. He crouched down and touched the spots and looked at his fingers; the blood appeared fresh - still a reddish hue. He sniffed the blood and caught a trace of Kyle's cologne, mumbled to himself, "What the hell happened here, Kyle?"

Shortly after that, he found Kyle's phone on the seat that Stan was sitting in.

Not intentionally looking down, after leaving Dennis's place, Eric noticed some spat gum beside a bush, two different flavors. He knew that Stan chewed two different pieces of gum together; his favorite and Wendy's favorite. It was when Eric pieced together that Stan was here as well as Kyle, "So the bastard was here. Uhmm, either Stan is Dennis's prisoner or he could be his accomplice. He better hope for his sake that it's the first one."

Eric went home. For a couple of hours, he rattled his brain, trying to figure out what to do. He looked at a picture he took of Kyle while he was sleeping, his eyes swelled with tears, "I'll find you, Jew and we'll be together again as it should be." He had remembered that he didn't try to call Stan, just Kyle, and knowing Stan as he does, he knew that he'd never resist answering a call from Wendy. Eric threw on his coat and took the keys to drive to Wendy's house. He arrived a few minutes later and went to her door. After he rang the door bell, Wendy answered, "Cartman?"

"Wendy, this is important, may I borrow your cell phone?"

"Why? Don't you have one?!"

"Shut up, Bitch, and give me your fucking cell phone. It's really important!"

Wendy sighed in defeat and gave Eric her phone. He found Stan's number and pressed the phone icon. It ranged a couple of times before Stan answered it, "Hey Wendy."

"Try again, Asshole, where the fuck is Kyle?"

"What are you talking about?" Stan and Wendy said at about the same time but in different tones.

"Don't give me that shit! I know you're with him and that bastard, Dennis!"

Stan was silent for a moment and whispered into the phone, "Listen you dumb piece of shit, the only reason I haven't hung up on you is because I know what you have done for him. There's no way in hell he's going back to you, you sick son of a bitch." Then it was silent, Eric swore he could hear Kyle's voice, wondering where he was, Eric was relieved that Kyle was okay. Then Stan hung up the phone.

Eric handed the phone back to Wendy, who seemed concerned, "Cartman, what's going on?"

"Kyle was kidnapped and Stan's involved somehow. I don't know how he is, just that he is."

She touched his arm and looked at him with sympathy, "Kyle will be okay, Cartman, Stan would never let anything happen to him, you know that."

Eric wasn't so sure, he looked at her hand and touched it with his. Being worried over Kyle left him showing a side of himself that he normally didn't show anyone - that he can be decent human being, "I doubt that..."

He told Wendy everything, which left her confused and empathetic, "I'll help any way I can."

"I hoped you'd say that. I will install a tracker onto your phone that will activate as soon as Stan answers your call and talks to you for five seconds. We'll get his location and we'll get them back."

* * *

"Beg for mercy!"

"Please..."

"Please what?!"

"Please..."

Kyle was on the floor, crying, and in the fetal position while his arms and feet were chain bound. Dennis stood over him, kicking at Kyle's torso. Dennis smirked, pure evil shined through his dark green eyes as he looked at his helpless victim a few minutes after coming back in and decided to take more rage out on Kyle. More blood dribbled from Kyle's mouth, his stomach was in so much pain, he wanted to die. Stan just sat there and watched. As much as he wanted to help him, Dennis waved the fact that he was his accomplice and he could easily say that it was all Stan's idea - because it was.

"I don't hear you!"

"Please stop."

Kyle tried harder to shield his body from Dennis's blows. He rolled onto his stomach, but as soon as Dennis kicked at his left side, Kyle was pushed back to his right side. Stan couldn't bear to hear Kyle's screams and see him in such agony, "Dude, he's had enough! You'll kill him!"

Dennis backed away, "Yeah, you're right." He then sat on the couch and watched as Stan went to tend on Kyle. Dennis drank a beer, watching Stan and Kyle closely. It didn't take a doctor to notice that Kyle had a couple broken ribs from the recent attack. Stan looked up at Dennis, "Dammit, you broke a couple of his ribs." Dennis swallowed some beer, "The deal was that I don't kill him; nothing about breaking bones, but fine, if you're going to be a bitch about it, I won't kick him there anymore." He got off the couch and stood where Kyle was kneeling, "Instead, I'll punish you the other way you know well."

"Please no." Kyle whispered, his eyes widened and scared - knowing what Dennis was planning to do next. Dennis nodded, almost insanely, "Yes. Yes you will and you will like it. Or don't. I don't give a fuck either way, really, just as long as it happens."

Stan didn't understand what Dennis was talking about, at least, he didn't think he did. Kyle forced himself to sit on the floor after it seemed like Dennis was far away enough to not hear them talking, He looked at the fire, "I don't suppose you understood what he meant, huh Stan?"

"No."

"I didn't think so. He can't beat me anymore, so he's going to rape me... over and over and over, until he's satisfied, except-" Kyle stopped, tears rolled down his eyes and he turned to look at Stan, "He could have easily done so already. He's had enough time to do it."

"Maybe he didn't want to do that until now?"

"No. I am afraid I know what he has planned."

"Why don't you just tell him, slut." Dennis said, coming out of no where. Kyle focused his sights on Dennis while answering Stan's question, "Other than beatings, the only other punishment I know well is sadomasochism. So he's going to chain me up, naked, to something, gag me with maybe a ball gag or something keep my mouth open but disable me from talking, maybe do other what you would consider horrific things to me, and eventually end it with oral or anal sex, maybe both until he is satisfied."

"Oh my gawd."

Dennis clapped sarcastically, "I know you well, Kyle. This would barely be a punishment for you, so it's a win-win situation; best part is, we're doing that in front of the person you wanted to hide this most from, aren't I right? I'm kidding. I am not into stuff like that... completely. I just plan on raping you hard and old school over and over and over and over so on and so forth."

"That Stan, is worse and boring compared to what I described." Kyle commented calmly.

"How is that boring?! That sounds horrible!"

"Stan, do me a favor and stay as innocent as you are now. Never do anything like this to anyone."

"Son of a bitch!" Dennis swore, "I'm the bad guy and I'm giving in to you two."

* * *

"How do you know how to do all this?" Wendy asked as she watched Eric put the device into her cell phone and program it.

"Kyle." Eric's heart sank when he said Kyle's name, "He shown me how to do that before all this happened while we were working on a project together. I decided to go further and figure out how to make trackers with GPS mapping to target anyone I wish; even indirect tracking like what I'm doing to your phone now."

"What do you think is happening to him right now?"

Eric sighed, holding his fist to his chest and closing his eyes, "I don't think you have the balls to hear what I think happened or is going to happen. I just know that Kyle can handle anything that's thrown at him."

* * *

"If it makes you better not to watch, just tend to the fire." Dennis ordered Stan as he used the chain around Kyle's neck as a leash; to lead Kyle to where he wanted him to be. He put Kyle on the floor and between his legs. Dennis looked down at him, smiled harshly, as he unzipped his fly, exposed himself, and tapped Kyle's face with it. Taking the hint, Kyle takes hold of his cock, sucking shallowly to gain momentum before going further.

Stan could hear the noises and he sorta wanted to look. He could convince himself that it was free porn... that was happening only a couple of feet away from him. He would sorta peek back, unaware that Dennis was looking back at him.

Kyle kept his eyes shut tight, imaging he was with Eric so he could perform to his fullest. It was one thing when he was his pimp, but now Kyle feared what would happen to him if Dennis got pissed as his captor. It felt like it was going on forever, Kyle was curious why nothing had happened yet. As if a wish came true, Dennis came. Kyle unwillingly swallowed the salty ooze. Dennis stroked his fingers over Kyle's hat. He took it off him and tossed it aside, "Suck me til hard again." Kyle did what he was told, how badly he wished Eric came to save him, and he figured if he wished hard enough, Eric would bust through the door and take him away.

Stan was becoming somewhat jittery, becoming more obvious about peeking back. Dennis threw his head back and focused his gaze at Stan, "For someone who doesn't want to see his best friend being screwed, you sure enjoy trying to sneak a peek."

* * *

**I wanted to go a bit further but nothing seemed to work and then I decided to end the chapter here. I admit, this story isn't as dark as I want it to be and here's why - every time I read and have to agree to this website's rules. I'm scared that someone spiteful douchebag (s) reporting me and losing my account. I know livejournal doesn't have restrictions like that but I'm not really a livejournal fan. **


	14. Rescued

Kyle nearly choked, he had no idea what Dennis had in mind. He took his cock out of his mouth. He turned to look at Stan, "Stan?"

Stan was flushed, he didn't think Dennis would call him out like that. He looked at Kyle with guilt and curiosity, "Watching isn't so bad is it?" He crawled over and sat down beside Dennis and looked down at Kyle. He closed his eyes tightly and went back to performing oral. He licked the head as he slowly slid it into his mouth. He forced himself to imagine that none of this was happening - more so now than before since Stan was watching him.

"Okay good, it's ready. I expect that you know what's coming next." Dennis ordered.

Kyle was happy that it was over only for more hell to begin. Saliva wasn't really a good enough lubricant, but Kyle dreadfully knew that the whole idea is to be as painful and slippery as possible. Trying really hard to pretend that Stan wasn't watching, or there, he did what he was told. He went onto the floor, arched his back and kept his legs slightly opened. He could hear Dennis pull down on his own pants.

* * *

"You're going to try again now?"

"Sure."

"What if Stan doesn't answer again?"

"Then I'll shake this earth apart until I find him and tear him inside out!"

Eric won and called Stan again. It rang almost until time was up.

"Is this Cartman or Wendy?" Stan whispered.

"Who the fuck do you think it is?!"

"Cartman. Right. Okay."

Before Eric could ask Stan why he was whispering, he could hear unpleasurable grunting in the background. A moment later, he could hear Kyle saying he learned his lesson and wanted to stop, as well as Dennis spewing hate upon Eric's beloved Jew, "Oh my gawd! Are you seriously right there?! Are you watching Kyle get raped?!"

"No."

"Fucking liar! I wouldn't hear Kyle so well if you weren't right there as it's happening!"

Stan must have been a lot closer than Eric thought, because he heard Kyle say, "I won't give up" as if it was intended for Eric.

"I'll be home soon, Mom." Stan said, giving the hint that Dennis had became suspicious and he had to go.

Eric handed the phone back to Wendy and looked at his own phone. He had received a text from the tracking program and looked at the map, "That was long enough. According to this, they are only a couple of hours away, in the mountains."

He ran out of his room and went to Kyle's car. Wendy jumped in, "I'm going too!"

* * *

Dennis finally stops after he came inside Kyle's ass three times. He passed Stan the key to the chain that bound Kyle's wrists and went into the bathroom; closing the door behind him. Stan unlocked the lock and released Kyle's wrists from the chain. Kyle brought his arms forward and rubbed his wrists, "Wow, they are cold." He couldn't face Stan, not after he had watched, so he kept his gaze at the bathroom door, he spoke quietly, "I wonder for how much longer? I want to sleep." Kyle pulled up his pants and sat on the couch, still looking at the door.

"What's he doing in there?"

"Washing his dick. Probably should have slipped on a condom before fucking me. And Cartman used to give us shit about the mouth being so dirty, which is true, but not as dirty as-"

The bathroom door opened. Kyle watched as Dennis came to them again, "Stan, give me the key. I trust that you two won't run off." Stan handed Dennis the key, which he put into his back pocket. He, then, went into the other room and appeared to have gone to bed. Kyle and Stan remained on the couch. Kyle was silent, eyes now focused on the front and only door. Stan wasn't sure what he was waiting for and kept sight on it also. Five minutes later and Kyle still staring at the door, Stan grew impatient, "What are you waiting for?"

"Cartman."

"What are you talking about?"

Kyle grinned as he looked at Stan, "You answered your phone the last time. Eric knows exactly where we are."

"Again, what are you talking about?

"Simple. Using Wendy's phone, he put a tracking program to track you and sent the information to his own phone. You answered and talked for a few seconds and now they know here we are."

"How the hell is that simple?! How sure are you that they're coming?"

"Lower your voice! I'm sure they're coming - just trust me.

* * *

15 minutes after that, as Kyle predicted, Eric opened the door. He saw Stan and Kyle and looked back, "He's in here." Wendy came in after, she looked angry. Eric went to Kyle and they embraced, "I missed you."

"I missed you, Master."

"What the hell-" Dennis asked as he opened the door. He came out and saw Eric with Kyle in his arms, "Oh so it's you. I somewhat expected you to be here, Cartman."

Kyle looked into Eric's eyes and had a sense of relief, Eric let Kyle go and cracked his knuckles with his other hand, "I'm taking back what's mine again. I assume that won't be a problem and you'll never mess with him ever - right?"

Dennis smirked, "I am not the one you're taking him from?"

Eric, Kyle, and Wendy follow Dennis's gaze to Stan, "Stan?!"

"Oh yeah." Kyle sighed weakly, "Gawd I want to get stoned."

"Haha, not going to fucking happen." Eric commented.

"About Stan or him getting stoned?" Dennis asked.

"Both." Eric glared, "Though now it makes sense on why he's involved."

* * *

The drive back felt really long. Upon finding out that it was Stan's parents' cabin, Eric had no choice but to take Dennis back with them.

"I'm sorry, Cartman. I'm sorry, Kyle." Stan said as he looked at his hands on his lap. He was sitting between Wendy and Dennis in the back seat, while Eric and Kyle sat in the front. Neither accepted his apology, Kyle kept looking out the window, "No you're just sorry you got caught. What if Eric didn't trace my location or your's through our phones? What would have happened to me, Stan? I can see Dennis raping me and who knows what else, but what would you have done?"

"I don't know."

"Of course you don't know." Kyle groaned.

* * *

**More reviews would be nice :/. A chapter takes me anywhere from an hour and a half to five days to write, determining how inspired I feel or how much flows at the time of typing. **


	15. Gone

**What's taking so long you all may be wondering? Writer's block -_- really bad writer's block. That and personal stuff none of you probably don't give a fuck about. Watched 'Orgasmo' once and 'Baseketball' twice... I totally understand why people think Matt and Trey are secret lovers... the make out scene in 'Baseketball', as awkward as it was, was hot... and sloppy... and fucked up... but still hot.**

* * *

"Are you sure you're up for this?"

"I'm fine, Master."

Kyle did seem chipper, almost excited when Eric had him in the basement again. Eric thought it wasn't right to quickly rush Kyle back into his masochism, even though he was only kidnapped for 10 hours, he figured a few days break from that part of his servitude would be best. It was Kyle who insisted this time around. Kyle was tied in the frog position, lying on a bed that Eric had put in there, eagerly waiting for Eric to have his way with him.

"If you don't want to, I'd be okay with that."

"Dammit, Asshole, fuck me!"

Eric was amused by Kyle's willingness to being his sex slave, only to get a fog of doubt into his mind - something was on Kyle's mind and he had an assumption. He stroked Kyle's head, getting his auburn curls between his fingers. Kyle didn't understand what Eric was thinking, the silence was somewhat eerie. "Oh my dear, dear Jew, you have nothing to worry about."

"Excuse me?"

"I can sense it, Kyle, your delicious self-doubt oozing out of your aura. You're afraid that if you keep resisting me like you always do, that I'll find another slave."

"N-No." Kyle answered hesitantly, "I never thought that."

"So it's because I save you from that guy again that you're willing? As some sort of obligation?"

Kyle didn't answer, Eric grinned, pulling Kyle's head back by his hair, "You can't lie to me, Kyle. Not once have you been a willing to our intimacy."

"You call this 'intimacy'?"

"Fuck this." Eric swore, he untied Kyle from his restraints.

While Kyle lied on the bed to regain his circulation completely, Eric went upstairs. Kyle didn't understand, this was the first time that Eric had given up on him sexually like that. He dressed in clothes that he wore earlier and went upstairs. He didn't see Eric in the living room, kitchen, or bathroom. He went up the second level and searched the rooms; Eric wasn't there.

* * *

Eric went for a walk to lose some steam. He could have just took Kyle's car as he had the keys in his pocket. Instead, he figured to just go for air and blindly walk where ever he could. He found his way to Skeeter's bar. Eric was well known through town and because the police are a bunch of morons, Skeeter doesn't bother to check IDs. Eric figured all he needed were a few drinks and then go home.

He goes into the building where he sees the men of South Park; Randy, Jimbo, Chris, etc - laughing it up among themselves. He sits down at the bar. Skeeter notices Eric sitting there, "What would it be kid?" Eric ordered a pitcher of beer. Skeeter gives him the pitcher and a glass. Eric poured himself drinks while looking at the television set that was bolted to the wall above.

"Hey."

Eric turned around. It was a guy around 18, though Eric didn't really care, just that he was interrupted. Eric didn't respond, he turned back around and started drinking again. The guy didn't seem to get the hint so he tapped on Eric's shoulder. Eric grew annoyed and took the guy's hand.

"Dude, what the fuck do you want?!"

"You."

"Say what?"

"You're Eric Cartman right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I was referred to you by M. Linore."

Eric was worried that someone hired this kid to 'take him out back' and to 'teach him a lesson' because of what happened to Dennis and his down low career. It was when the kid mentioned Mistress Linore that Eric was able to relax a bit. He looked at the kid, he was about a bit taller and more built muscle wise compared to Kyle, strawberry blond hair and gray eyes that looked to be nearly black.

"Oh. I see. Alright, who the fuck are you and how old?"

"My name is Lyle-"

Eric started laughing so hard, "Dude, seriously? Lyle? How fucking unoriginal! Nuh uh, your new name is 'Max'."

"Uh okay and I'm 18." Max finished, accepting his new name as if he had forgotten his last one.

Eric looked around, he patted for Max to sit at the stool beside him. He gestured Max to come closer.

"Okay, first off, part time or full time?"

"Full time."

"How many 'handlers'?"

"Two. M. Linore referred you after the last one fell through."

"Clean?"

"Yes Sir. I have the papers to prove it."

"Good. How about we test your abilities?"

* * *

Kyle couldn't rest his thoughts, sitting on the living room couch. Was Eric really that mad because he lied? Should he had given in that he was afraid of Eric finding another slave? His hand drifted and rested on his groin, he rubbed it over his pants, a sense of self-masochism since Eric wasn't there to tease him. He didn't want to cum in his pants so he decided to plea out loud to himself.

"Please Sir, let me take it out."

"No! Heh heh heh, you can beg all you want, but not until I say so!"

"No, please, I don't wanna-"

"Too bad, I can see you're loving this, horny Jew. Beg me, you sexy Jew. Come on, Kyle!"

"Please! Please! Please! Ahhhhhh please!"

Kyle stopped, he blinked and shook his head, "What ever helps right?"

He goes back to rubbing, "Please Sir, please!"

"Alright, do it."

Kyle unbuttoned and unzipped his fly, taking out his cock, and rubbed on it over and over. His eyes closed tight and breathed hard. The moment he came is when he heard, "Oh my." He opened his eyes, it was Liane, Eric's mother.

"Ms. Cartman, I-I uh-"

"It's okay, Kyle. I'll grab you some napkins."

Kyle's face was red, he couldn't believe she walked in on him at that moment. She came back and handed him the napkins and the waste basket. He cleaned himself up and tossed the napkins away. She sat beside him as he put himself back together. She didn't seem disgusted or anything by what she saw him do, making Kyle suspicious on just how much she saw and heard.

"So. Uh. How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know that my son is good at training his slaves."

Kyle's eyes widened, "Excuse me?"

"That is what you are to him, right? His sex slave? I've seen you two grow up, I really doubt it would be anything further than that."

"Uh... yeah, Ms. Cartman, I am his slave. I'm also in love with him and I think he loves me too."

"I'm pretty sure he does too."


End file.
